Eyes of the Devil
by Obviously I'm not Original
Summary: /COMPLETE/ There is a murderer running around on Sohma property. Yuki and Kyo are trying to uncover the mystery, without each other knowing, but will they uncover their feelings as well?
1. Chapter 1

Yuki thanked her as she passed him a bowl of rice. Tohru smiled and handed a bowl to Kyo and Shigure as well. Kyo grunted his reply, and Shigure smiled, not taking his eyes off his newspaper. For some reason, there had just been a murder in their.…their part of the woods. It was odd. He didn't want to tell the teens. Knowing Yuki and Kyo, they would kill the guy if he even walked up to Tohru. And knowing Tohru, she would be like a stupid blonde and ask him is he would like any tea. Mostly, she would be the first one. He closed his paper and began eating with the rest of them. It was a normal dinner. Tohru would ask about his work, and Kyo would fight with Yuki. Yeah…perfectly normal.

* * *

Shigure yawned as he walked into his bedroom. This sucked. He had a deadline the next day and wouldn't be able to sleep. On top of that, there was a murderer running around their property. Great.

Tohru smiled as yuki helped her with the dishes. He had placed the last one in the cabinet, before she said she was off to bed. He wasn't tired as much. There was no school because it was vacation, and he didn't have any homework. Grabbing an orange off the counter, he walked to the living room, seeing Kyo leaning back against the wall channel surfing. It wasn't odd to Yuki seeing Kyo up this late. He was usually up until midnight. Though, on the weekends…he wasn't really sure.

He sat at the table, and began to peel his orange, when he heard Kyo mutter: " Stupid rat…blocking the TV."

Yuki turned around after peeling his orange, tossed a glare at Kyo, while eating a piece of his orange. " What? The poor cat can't see?" he asked, spitting a seed at Kyo.

Kyo glared, his face heighten with redness. " Damn rat! You got a big head!" he shouted.

" Would you be quiet?" yuki asked spitting out another seed. " you will wake the others."

Kyo growled, and resumed back in his seat, flipping through channels. He had never been the one of TV, but what the hell? He was bored. He saw Yuki peel off another piece of an orange, and stick it into his mouth. Kyo glared. He hated the rat. With every fiber of his being. It was all the damn rat's fault.

Yuki sighed. He could feel the burning of Kyo's eyes in the back of his head. For some reason, it didn't bother him as much. In fact…he was used to it. He spat out another seed. Dammit! Why did oranges have these no good things in them?

The two guys jumped as they heard a knock on the door. They looked at each other. It was one of their rare timing to have the same thought. But at 1 in the morning? Oh, hell no. Shigure was most likely passed out due to the effect of dead lines, and Tohru couldn't wake even if the world was ending. Both teens stood up, walking slowly to the door. It was also a rare moment to have them work together, but they wouldn't admit it.

" Yu….ki…." someone groaned.

Yuki blinked and opened the door, it slamming against the wall. He and Kyo looked down at the fragile figure. The long sliver hair covering his face, but they already knew who it was. It was no other than Ayame.

* * *

" Is he okay?" Yuki asked, looking at Hatori. His brother had transformed, and was sleeping from the meds. Hatori had given him. It was odd to them, than his brother had made it here, and he was naked….

" It seems he was beat." Hatori muttered, looking over at the snake figure.

Kyo rolled his eyes, " so he gets into trouble, then runs here? Wimp." he muttered.

Yuki ignored him, he has never seen his brother like this, and asking for his help? When Yuki needed help, he just got shunned. Should he do that to Ayame? No, he wasn't that low.

Shigure sighed, closing his book. It seems that the paper was right, but why Ayame? And most of all, why here? Was it a Sohma? No, it couldn't be. Tohru lived on the grounds and she didn't know. " Well, he can stay here for tonight." he said, looking at the small group of men. Tohru was still asleep.

Hatori nodded. " It would be good not to move him." he stood up, gathering his things. He needed to get back to the main house before Akito discovered he was gone.

" Haa-san, why don't you stay here? It would be bad to go out this late, and have a murderer murder you…" Shigure asked. In a way he was right. It was kind of creepy.

Hatori glared, " With you and Aya in the house, I don't think I'm safer in here than in the woods.

" Okay, then I'll walk you to your car!"

Yuki and Kyo both blinked as the two men walked out. Kyo sighed.

" they are loud even when its two in the morning."

Yuki didn't reply as he walked to his brother. He was shivering. Was he cold or scared? He didn't know, he just walked to the closet and pulled down a spare blanket.

Kyo watched Yuki's movements as he covered Ayame. It made Kyo sick to his stomach. Ayame treated younger Yuki with nothing but hate, while Yuki didn't do anything but ask for help. If you asked Kyo, he should have did the same thing. He stood up. He was tired and he could smell rain. Wasn't that just great? A rapist and rain, what else could happen?

Yuki looked over his shoulder as Kyo stood up and began walking away. " um,…." yuki began, but Kyo had already tripped over it.

" Damn rat! Lookit what you did?" Kyo shouted. He was tired, and wanted to go to sleep.

" I was going to tell you there was a first aid kit there but I don't think you had heard me." yuki muttered, pointing to the object that was below Kyo's feet. Kyo glared, stomping up the stairs to his room.

Stupid cat. He thought. Then thought again. When Kyo fell, it was almost with grace. Maybe it was his cat-like nature? Yuki shook off the thoughts. Nah, that was impossible. Kyo should have saw that box there. He blinked as he heard thunder in the background. Ah, that was it. He had smelled rain. Yuki looked down at his brother, who had seemed to shift closer to him. Yuki laid on the floor beside his brother, doing everything in his power to protect him.

Shigure walked back up the steps, opening the door to his house. It was strange. He walked back through the woods by himself, and yet no one came out at him. His imagination maybe? " I'm back" he called slipping off his shoes, and walking into the living room. He blinked. Yuki had fallen asleep, next to his brother, who was covered in a blanket. Shigure smiled to himself, this could be the only time they would do this. Maybe he would take a picture? No. leave them. Taking off his coat, he placed it around Yuki, before heading off to his room that was lit with lighting.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyo groaned. It was morning, yes, but it was still raining! The wet rain drops splattered against the roof and the window. What sucked even more, it was thundering and lighting. Wasn't this day peachy? He groaned again as he heard a knock on his door.

" Go away…." he muttered. The guest ignored him and opened the door. Kyo was already growing a headache. stupid rain.

" Get up." a voice muttered.

Kyo groaned. He did not feel like messing with the rat. Not un his weakened state anyway. " Get out…." Kyo groaned. Yuki sigh, and walked to the figure that was under some blankets. He heard the door close behind him. He looked as the figure shifted. " Stupid rain…." he heard Kyo mutter. Yuki wondered if he thought he was gone.

Yuki took the blanket and snatched it off Kyo. He looked at Kyo. He was in his boxers and quickly shot up. " Damn rat!" he shouted before collapsing back onto his futon. His head was killing him, he held it as he glared at Yuki.

" Get up. Akito wants to talk to you." Yuki said tossing the blanket to the floor. He looked over the nearly naked cat. His tan skin lit up as lighting lit the sky. His eye glowed a bright red-orange that took Yuki's breath away.

" What the hell does he want?" Kyo growled, as he fell back on his futon. The rain was not letting up. Akito wanted to see him on this day? Damn him to hell!

" He's on the phone. He says he wants to talk." Yuki muttered, looking away from Kyo. He looked oddly…..comfortable. Yuki knew what Akito wanted to talk to Kyo about, and frankly he was a little…worried, but he wouldn't tell him that.

Kyo groaned as he leaned over Yuki to pick up his blanket. He was tired and didn't feel like going down stairs.

Yuki kicked the blanket away, which earned him a death glare. " Honda-san isn't here right now, she's at Hanajima-san's house. You can go down there looking like that."

" That's just the thing, I don't want to go down there. If he wants to talk to me, then tell him to come up here." Kyo growled lying back down on his futon.

Yuki bent down to Kyo's level and grabbed a fist full of orange hair.

" you are going down there." he muttered, dragging Kyo out of his room. Kyo struggled against yuki's grip, but in his weakened state, all he could do was shout.

Shigure looked up from his paper, hearing the shouts of Kyo and the mutters of Yuki. He looked at the stairs as Yuki walked in dragging Kyo by his hair. Kyo wasn't dressed, and to Shigure it looked as if he had been sleeping all day.

Yuki dragged Kyo to the phone and picked it up. " Hello? Yes...he's here."

Kyo glared and rubbed his aching head as Yuki tossed him the phone. Kyo blinked then held the phone up to his ear.

" Hello…" he muttered, watching as yuki walked away.

" _Good afternoon, my little creature….how are you feeling?"_ the cold voice asked over the phone.

Kyo shivered slightly. He hated the voice. He hated Akito. He hated everything. He didn't reply as he sat up, and leaned against the wall. He was tired, he wanted to sleep, and he wanted to get off the phone with this bastard, but if he hung up it earned him major trouble.

" _Are you feeling okay? I know the weather is bothering you."_

" What do you want?" Kyo groaned.

He heard Akito chuckle. _" Noting. Is it bad for me to call and say hello to my little monster?"_

" Don't call me that." Kyo growled.

" _Aw, upset are we? You see I called to wish you a happy birthday. Was that so wrong of me?"_

Kyo clenched a fist. " Its not my birthday, dammit. What do you want?"

" _No, but it is the anniversary of your mother's death…"_ Kyo's heart froze. _" You do remember, don't you? How she killed her-"_

" stop it!" Kyo shouted. " Just shut up!"

That earned him another chuckle. _" How painful it is to know that you own son…wanted you dead….."_

Kyo slammed the phone down on the receiver. In the back of his mind, he could hear Akito laugh evilly. He covered his ears….to block out the laughing, but he still heard it. " DAMMIT!" he shouted jumping up and running out the house into the heavy fall of rain.

Yuki and Shigure looked as Kyo ran out, leaving the door open in the process. They knew why Akito called. To make Kyo upset about his mother's death. Akito blamed him for it. No…Akito blamed everything on the cat.

Shigure stood up, " I'm going to work on my book, Yuki, go out and find Kyo."

" Why can't you do it?" Yuki asked, looking as Shigure walked to his room.

" I do have a deadline." he answered closing the door, and looking at his mess of a room. Well, then book wasn't going to write itself.

Yuki sighed, pulling on his jacket, and grabbing an umbrella. Kyo was out in the rain with nothing but boxers on. If he caught a cold, he would blame Akito. Wasn't this great? He walked out of the house, following the footprints that were in the mud. It Kyo was going to run away, he could at least try and cover his footprints. Following the trail he noticed that it lead to his small garden. If Kyo touches one of his plants, he would die. Yuki blinked as the saw the exact opposite. Kyo had passed out even before he got to the garden. Yuki bent down, looking at the orange headed figure. He was muttering into the ground about the stupid rain, damming Akito to hell, and everything else he could think of.

Kyo punched the ground as tears fell into his already wet face. Damn Akito! Its wasn't his fault! Its not his fault! A voice…..in his head…

'_oh, but it is….' _the voice said coolly.

'shut up!' Kyo thought.

' _in the back of your mind, you knew it was your fault all along.'_

'shut up, shut up, shut, up!'

'_you are the one who drove her away!'_

" No, I didn't!" Kyo shouted, thinking he had punched air, but his fist connected with something….soft….he looked up. Yuki looked down at him, he was surprised. He had never let the cat hit him, but DAMN, he can punch! Even in his weak state. Kyo was confused, he gripped Yuki's shirt….looking into his eyes for answers….. " I killed her…didn't I…?" he whispered, barely audible in the down fall of rain. A fresh set of tears, ran down his face, blending in with the rain. Yuki remained silent. Yes, he had seen Kyo cry, and angry, but never….broken. " I did kill her…" he whispered, as if realizing it himself.

Yuki dropped his umbrella, the heavy rain drops now falling on him, as he took Kyo's arm and pulled him up into a tender hug. " No." he whispered in Kyo's ear. " You didn't kill her." he wasn't surprised when Kyo's arms found their way around him, a they held on to his back, as if wanting support. Yuki looked at the limp figure, and sighed. The tender moment was cut short as Kyo had passed out in his arms. Forgetting about his umbrella, he shifted Kyo on his shoulder and carried him back to the house, making a mental note to kill Shigure.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyo opened his eyes. The rain had stopped, but he could still smell the lingering drops. He sat up, looking at his clock. It was 5 in the morning, and it was vacation, so everyone was still asleep. It wouldn't matter. He got up at this time even on school days. His cat spirit is such an early riser. He looked down. He was dressed in a shirt….but it wasn't his. He smelled it. It was….Yuki's….he jumped up. What the hell? Why was he in Yuki's shirt? He was in pants that wasn't his either. What the hell happened? He blinked trying to remember last night. Oh….that's right. Yuki had came and found him….but the rest was blackness. Did he pass out? Walking down stairs, he looked at Ayame, who was sitting up….he was….quiet. He was drinking tea, and dressed in one of Shigure's kimono's. that was odd. Kyo was sure that he ad went back to his….oh, that's right. He stayed in Shigure's room.

Kyo walked to the kitchen, ignoring Ayame who turned on the TV. He opened the refrigerator, grabbing the carton of milk. He Didn't feel like getting a glass, so he walked to the living room drinking it out of the carton. He sat on the opposite side of the table, looking at the channel Ayame had settled on.

Yuki woke to the blinding sunlight in his face. He sat up. He was tired. Kyo had passed out on him last night, and he had to give him a bath, so he couldn't catch a cold and have Shigure blame him for it. After that, he couldn't find the cat's clothes, so he just gave him his. He stood up from his bed and walked to the bathroom to wash his face.

Kyo blinked as the woman on TV mentioned the weather. He wasn't worried about the weather, he looked at the carton. He was out of milk! Well, he should have been expecting as much. It was only half a carton, but he was still thirsty. Sighing, he walked to the kitchen, throwing the carton away, and grabbing a glass for water.

Yuki walked down stairs looking at his brother who was flipping through channels. He sat down. " Good morning." he said. Ayame looked at his younger brother, then back at the TV, not replying at the friendly greeting. Yuki looked at the TV. It seems his brother was….mute. Yuki reminded himself that he would be the same way if it had happened to him. He looked as Kyo walked in drinking a glass of water. That was odd. He was usually all for milk, but that wasn't what was bothering Yuki. The fact that Kyo was still in his clothes was what bothered him.

Kyo cocked an eyebrow at Yuki who was looking at him his surprise. He finished off his water, and sighed. " What? Do you got a staring problem?" Kyo asked.

Yuki smirked coming back to his senses. " It seems that you are weak in rain, but yet you are drinking water…." he replied smartly.

" Wha-?" Kyo blushed. " I'm drinking this cause I want to! I don't need you permission from a dam rat like you!"

Ayame looked at Kyo and Yuki who argued. It was a petty argument, but he did seem to settle. Not long after a while, Tohru walked in announcing a good morning to everyone and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. Yuki and Kyo blinked. When did she get home? They wondered.

Kyo walked upstairs to his room saying that he was going to study. Yuki didn't know what for, they had no school, and….crap. He forgot about the test they are having. Damn mid terms. He looked down at Yuki's clothes. They had his sent, his feel, his everything. And for that moment, just for that moment, he savored it.

Yuki sighed, as he ate another piece of his orange, walking up the stairs. Tohru had asked him, HIM to get Kyo. Did she want them to get along, or no? he knocked on the door, while placing another piece of his orange in his mouth. When there was no reply, he opened it. Walking over to the figure that was hunched over several books. He had changed out of Yuki's clothes, and they were neatly folded in a corner.

Kyo looked up from his studies and glared. Why hadn't he heard him come in? oh, that's right. He was too busy trying to figure out a formal in the math book. He still damned mid terms to hell. " What the hell?" he asked, closing his book. " Don't you know how to knock?"

Yuki rolled his eyes, " I did knock, you stupid cat. You didn't answer." Yuki ate another piece of the orange he was holding, walking inside, the door closing behind him.

" Get out of my room!" Kyo shouted throwing one of his books.

Yuki dogged it easily, before glaring at him. " Look you…" he growled. " I just came in here to get my clothes back." he bent down to pick up his clothes, and blinked as Kyo went flying past him. At that point the was glad he had bent down, cause had lowered his guard just a bit. He turned and glared.

Kyo, who was in a fighting stance, glared back. " C'mon, you damn rat!" he shouted, forgetting all about his studies. " I'll beat you once and for all!"

Yuki sighed dogging a kick that was coming towards him. He kept dogging all the attacks. He really didn't feel like putting up with this today. In one move, he knocked Kyo on to his feet, making Kyo fall. Kyo, being the cat, tangled his feet into Yuki's making them both fall to the wood floor. Yuki grunted as he landed on top of Kyo. He wasn't expecting a counter attack. The cat had more tricks up his sleeve than he thought.

It only took both of them a moment to realize they were inches away from each other's faces./

A/N: Thank you all for reading, I will make updates every few days, so if you have any ideas on what should happen, please let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyo looked up at Yuki, who's face was beat red. They both looked at each other, moment passing by each minute. Kyo was the one who finally snapped to his senses.

" Get off me you damn rat!" his face turning red in the process.

Yuki scofted. " I was making sure you were alright. Didn't want Honda-san to worry."

Kyo pushed Yuki off him. " Why would you give a damn about me?" Kyo glared as he stood up. " I will beat you, and I will become one of the zodiac!"

Yuki walked towards the door, his clothes in hand. " I really am tired of hearing that line." he muttered and walked out.

Kyo cursed. He kicked the side of his table before yelping at the sudden pain. He damned everyone he knew to hell. Including Yuki.

Yuki walked to his room to place the clothes on his bed, and walking back down stairs to the living room. Tohru looked up from setting the table.

" Yuki-kun, is Kyo-kun coming down to eat?" she asked.

Yuki sat down at the table picking up his bowl. " I wouldn't know and I really wouldn't care." he took a bite of rice. " For all I know, he could starve to death."

Shigure tisked. " Now, now, Yuki, its bad of you to talk out of place with your family."

" I hardly consider him family." Yuki muttered into his bowl while tossing a cold glace. He finally noticed that his brother was missing. He sat his bowl down. " Where's Ayame?"

" Ayame-san went home. Hatori-san." Tohru answered. " He came to pick him up."

" That's nice of him." Yuki muttered more to himself than to her. He suddenly thought of the murderer that was going about on their property. He looked at Shigure who was reading the daily paper. " Any more news?" he asked taking a bite of his rice.

Shigure sighed, placing his paper down. " He killed two on going people that were heading towards the store."

Yuki almost dropped his chopsticks. " Was it…"

" No, it wasn't your brother or Sensei." he answered. " It seems these were just regular people coming from the store."

" Why would he do something like that?" a voice came from behind Yuki. He turned around to see fiery eyes glaring at him, but then turned to Shigure.

Shigire sighed. " I don't know." he looked at Tohru. " At any rate, its dangerous for you to be walking out alone after work, so one of us will come pick you up."

" N-no!" she partly shouted.

They all looked at her, their eyebrows cocked.

She looked around quickly, " Um, I mean, I wouldn't want to be a bother." she said.

Shigure leaned over and patted her head. " Non, non, Tohru-kun, it wouldn't be a bother at all." he smiled as she looked over at her. " In fact, I'll walk you from there tonight!"

She looked over his shoulders, to see Yuki and Kyo glaring at him. " Um! Well, I,….."

Shigure laughed as they began eating lunch.

* * *

Yuki looked around his room, before setting on his bed. He was finished studying, but about that murderer. Now that he thought about it, Tohru was acting strangely when Shigure was offering to walk her home. Was she the murderer? He shook hi head at the thought, smirking in the process. No, that was impossible. She was too clueless to do something like that. He grabbed his book bag and began to study some more.

Kyo laid down on the roof, soaking up the warm sun. he looked endlessly into the sky, Tohru was acting weird. Even by her standards. She acted almost….suspicious. He shook his head, no she was to stupid to do something like that. He sat up, looking down at the roof tile. Then…who was it? Shigure was always at the house or at the main house. Yuki was just a damn bastard that wanted everything to go his way…..Kyo sighed. He'll just have to figure this out on his own.

Down stairs….Tohru was mindlessly washing dishes, while Shigure was working on his deadline. He knew Mit-chan would be there in a few hours judging by her message.

An hour ago….

" SENSEI! I WILL BE THERE IN A FEW HOURS HAVE EVERYTHING READY! DON'T RUN AWAY!" *click*

Now….

Shigure was working on his next book, and had asked for no interruptions. He really didn't feel like putting up with Mit-chan today.

After washing the dishes, Tohru walked to Uo's house, only telling Kyo and Yuki who nodded, but they still had their suspensions. A thought did hit them at the same time. What if Uo of Hana was the murderers? They shook their heads. They might kill for Tohru, but not just to do it….unless someone was messing with one of them. They could hold their own ground. Then…what about Tohru? The thoughts killed them as they tried to think of something else. But it also seemed of the logical conclusion as well./

A/N: HEYY! I was going to update friday, but then I realized that I have a test friday and I have midterms thursday...yeah...my teacher postponed them...


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night, Kyo slammed his book closed for the 10th time that night. He could not get the hang of these damned math equations! What the hell was up with the stupid circumference and diameter? What was the difference? Then there was the radius! What the hell, man? ( note, I do know what they are just in case you are wondering, .) He forced himself to calm down, and look at the equations again, along with his notes. The a thought hit him. Why do they need to know the area of a circle anyway? They were not going to use it in life, so….

" DAMMIT!" Kyo yelled. When he gets back to school, he is going to give Mayu-sensei a little piece of his mind.

Yuki's eyebrow raised almost on instinct, as he walked past his cousin's door. He was on his way back to his room from the bathroom, when he heard his cousin yell. He smirked, something must have been bothering Kyo. He ran to his room, when he heard Kyo's door start to open. Yuki slammed his door, and tried to calm his heart beat. He blinked. What the hell? Why was he running? It wasn't like him. His heart still thudded in his ears….why was he panic-ing? He was Yuki. Yuki never panic-ed.

Kyo opened his door, to see the " Prince" running down the hall and heard his door slam. What was up with that? He thought, as he walked downstairs to get some water. He looked as someone ran inside the house. He could hear the heavy panting of the person. Peering around the corner, he looked at the small blonde. He sighed, annoyed already.

" Momiji…." he muttered, looking at the boy who was holding tightly to the door handle. Kyo could have sworn, Shigure had locked the door…

Momiji turned around…tears streaming from his eyes, on the left side of his arm, Kyo could see a trail of blood running down it. " K-Kyo.." Momiji partly whispered.

" What happened to you?" Kyo asked, walking to the blonde, and looking at his arm.

" Th-there is someone out there…" Momiji said, almost to himself. He tightened his grip on the door handle, making more blood come out of his arm.

Kyo pulled him away from the door and into the bathroom. He began nursing his wounds, ' Did you see who it was?" Kyo asked.

" How could I?" Momiji shouted. " Its pitch black out there! I can't even see my hand in front of my face!"

Kyo sighed…that was a stupid question…he told himself, as he wrapped Momiji's wound, and went to call Hatori. " Okay…" Kyo said, looking back at the blonde, who was not even listening on their conversation.

" Nya…." Momiji said, " do you think the killer is the same one who hurt, Aya?"

Kyo hung up the phone. He did have a point. The person had attacked Ayame….and Momiji….but not Shigure or Hatori…..odd….he turned back and looked at the boy who was sitting calmly at the table.

" Stay here…." Kyo ordered. The rabbit blinked, but nodded. With that, Kyo walked up stairs to Yuki's room. He didn't bother knocking, he just opened the door to see the last thing he was expecting. " What the hell?" Kyo shouted looking at the boy that was undressed on his bed…no…he didn't even want to know what he was doing.

Yuki looked at the orange headed boy that has entered his room. Come on! Was it that hard to ask for privacy? It had been a while since he last _pleasured _himself, only to find out he was disturbed! Dammit! With school and a wild murderer on the run, he need some kind of stress release.

Yuki found his self blushing at Kyo's presence. For some reason, he cursed himself for not locking the door. Kyo stood in horror, as he looked at the teen in the bed. Never in his life was he to walk in without asking first again!

Both teens looked at each other. One mortally horrified, the other mortally embarrassed. However, the didn't notice when Momji walked up and looked in at what Kyo was horrified at. He blinked. They all blinked. Then Momji laughed. He _laughed_.

" Yuki…" he said between fits of laughter. " why didn't you just ask Kyo for help?"

Kyo, snapping back to his senses, placed his hands around the rabbits neck. " You dammed rabbit!" he shouted. " Go the hell!" he wanted to kill the boy, but then he would be accused of murder. So, in the back of his mind, he imagined he was blowing the blonde up with a bazooka.

Yuki cleared his throat. They both looked at him. " As much as you two are enjoying this….I would like for you to get out of my room." he muttered tossing a glare at both of them as if what he had just did wasn't a crime. Momiji began to laugh as he walked back down stairs and Kyo turned to close the door. " Not you, stupid cat."

Kyo glared. " Who're you calling stupid, dam rat?" he shouted, turning to see the Yuki was almost two inches from his face.

Yuki smiled. One of those Akito smiles, that made Kyo want to punch his throat out. " I hope that you will keep this between us…." Yuki said almost evilly.

Kyo turned around and crossed his arms. " And what if I don't?"

Yuki opened his mouth to reply but a voice had cut him off.

" Well then, what do we have here?"

Both of them looked at the figure that had came up the stairs. His black hair, and clod eyes looked at both of them, as they both whispered his name.

" Akito…."/

A/N: thank you for reading so far! Be looking out for Monaday! i also got a review stating that they thought it was rape. yes, it was, but then i noticed that i couldn't do anything with the story so i changed it. FORGIVE ME!


	6. Chapter 6

Akito almost died at what he saw, well, considering he was the 'god' it didn't count. Besides, he was going any where just yet. He had came upon something interesting.

Both of the boys swallowed. It was Akito. AKITO. Yuki didn't know what Akito would think about this. Better yet….how did Akito even get inside….

" There you are!" Shigure announced as he walked in Yuki's room. Yuki could have died. He should have known!

Akito looked over his shoulder. " I just wanted to visit Yuki."

" But you were supposed to be with me!" Shigure whined. He really didn't want to see any drama this late at night. He wanted to pull Akito away, so that the two boys could get back to what ever they were doing. Not that he would care, as long as they didn't destroy his house.

Akito sighed looking back at Yuki. He smiled. It almost wanted to make Yuki throw up. He walked over to him, patting Yuki's head. Yuki shivered. " Dear, Yuki….what are you doing?" he asked ignoring Shigure's cries of coming down stairs.

Yuki swallowed. If he could. His throat was so dry, he thought that it might catch fire. What if Akito suspected the wrong thing? Oh, Kami-sama help him now!

Kyo really didn't want to be there, so he tried to make his way out of the rat's room, only to get thrown back inside.

" I didn't say you could leave, now did I, you damn cat?" Akito yelled.

Yuki saw how Kyo glared. He was the only one who could glare at Akito and not give a damn. Yeah, Yuki knew Kyo was afraid of Akito, but Kyo also had a back bone to face Akito. Something he didn't have, and was jealous of. He saw how Akito smiled, and wrapped Kyo in a hug. He also saw how Kyo flinched.

" There, there, my little monster." Akito cooed as he petted Kyo's hair.

" We can't always walk away from our problems, can we?" Akito pulled out of the hug, and pulled back on Kyo's hair. " CAN WE?" he shouted.

The loud voice of Akito make Yuki jump. He hated the sound of his voice.

Kyo winced, as he damned Akito's soul to hell. He really hated this bastard, but it was the only way for him to get into the Zodiac.

Akito smirked. " Of course not." he said, his voice lowering. " We all can't kill our mothers can we?"

Kyo froze. Yuki saw this. Why of all times, does Akito have to pull up the most critical things? Yuki watched as Shigure left the room. Yuki knew Shigure was the one to hate Akito the most, but he left them alone. Just the two of them. The cat and the rat. Alone with the 'god'.

Shigure walked down the stairs and into the living room with Momoji, who was watching T.V. The both of them knew it was wrong to leave Kyo and Yuki alone with Akito, who knows what would happen to them. But they couldn't do anything. Not a damn thing. And that's what pissed them off the most.

Kyo was thrown against the wall of Yuki's room. He couldn't do anything. Akito kept bring his mother up. He was overall, powerless, both mentally and physically.

Akito tisked, " Poor, poor cat." he sighed, as he picked Kyo up. Kyo was bleeding. A trail of blood ran down his head and between his eyes. His eyes were blank. Hey had no life in them, as he was stuck in his subconscious.

Yuki had hurried up and gotten dressed. Looking at Kyo. Yes, he hated the cat, but with Akito around, all he could do was feel sorry for him. Kyo always lost life with Akito, talking his mother. He was like a rag doll, waiting to get thrown out. He decided to speak up. " Akito…I think that's enough.."

Akito turned to him. Yuki would have puked. Akito had this evil grin on his face. He dropped Kyo to the floor, who landed with a lifeless thump. Akito walked over to Yuki. " My dear Yuki." he whispered in his ear. Yuki shivered. " Wasn't this what you wanted? You did want to beat the cat, didn't you?"

Yuki swallowed. " but he's…" _lifeless…._

" Don't worry." Akito chuckled making his way back to Kyo. He picked him back up. " he's fine, see?" he slapped Kyo. " you're fine! Aren't you?" he shouted, taking his anger out on Kyo. Akito let him fall to the ground. " You monster! Get up!" Kyo only stayed still, looking at the blankness in his eyes.

Yuki was starting to become worried. Kyo, has Kyo lost all hope? No, that wouldn't be right. Kyo was never the one to give up. He looked as Akito sighed.

" Oh, well. The monster is dead." he kicked Kyo, who didn't respond. To Akito, it just simply bored him. Akito smiled as a thought rose in his head. He looked over at Yuki. " Well, then let's have some fun with him…shall we?"

Kyo didn't know how to respond. Akito…it seemed that Akito kept taking his life, little by little. All his strength, courage, pride. So then…how was this any different? If he did anything, Akito would mention his mother, and Kyo would go back in darkness. He didn't know what to do…was the death of his mother, his fault? Yes. No. he doesn't know. His father was the one who drove her away. So then, was he the one who drove her suicide?

Yuki watched as Akito began to strip Kyo on his bed. Kyo's white shirt was pulled over his head, and thrown to the floor. Akito looked over at Yuki.

" Come on," he said.

Yuki shook his head. " Akito…this is…wrong…" he muttered.

" Wrong?" Akito repeated. " What's so wrong about having fun?"

" This isn't fun…"

Akito glared. " Then get out."

Yuki blinked. They were in his room! " but…"

" GET OUT!" Akito shouted. Yuki looked at Kyo once more before walking out of his room and shutting the door behind him. He clenched a fist. He knew he had endured pain and suffering when he was a kid. But Kyo. Kyo had endured more than he had. Even now…he's getting more pain. He slowly made his way down stairs, looking at Shigure and Momiji. Shigure was drinking tea, and Momji was watching T.V. no of them said a word to each other as hours passed.

Yuki stood up and walked to the kitchen to grab an apple. He walked back, polishing the apple on his shirt, as he saw Akito walking down stairs. Akito glanced at him then at Shigure.

" I'm ready to leave, take me home." he muttered. Shigure nodded, and Momji stood up as well. Momji said bye to Yuki, as they walked out to the car.

Waiting until they were gone, Yuki dropped his apple, and ran up to his room. Opening his door, yes, he saw Kyo. But at the same time it wasn't Kyo. He was covered, in scratches, blood, and cum. His body was shaking, as he stared blankly at a wall. Yuki walked to him quickly. Up close, Kyo's body was starting to bruise. The blood was becoming dry. First thing Yuki did was pick Kyo up and walked directly to the bathroom, where he started the bath. Next, he took his sheets, went out side and burned them. Never again in his life was he going to sleep on those again.

He walked into the bathroom, where Kyo was sitting up washing himself. A little too hard. Yuki could see that he was rubbing his skin raw, and he guessed he was trying to get rid of Akito. The feel, the smell, the touch. Walking over to Kyo, he grabbed the wash cloth, before the he could do anymore damage to his body. He heard Kyo mutter under his breath, 'damn rat' and he smirked. At least Kyo was become to himself again. At least, that's what he thought./

A/N: Hey please tell me if this chapter is long...look out for Saturday!


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Kyo didn't come out of his room. Tohru, being the little worrywart as she was, she looked up at the stairs a few times. Shigure hadn't came home from the main house since last night, and since he called, he wasn't going to be home until tonight. As she was preparing lunch, she noticed Yuki hadn't come out of his either. Was something bothering them? She knew she didn't want to bother them, or have her be a burden. Leaving a note for the both of them, she walked to Hana's, not knowing she shouldn't leave the house alone…

Kyo laid in his bed, blankly looking up at the ceiling. He head hurt, his ass hurt, everything hurt. He turned over and looked out of the window. His whole body aching. He looked blankly at the dull sky. He knew it was going to rain. He could smell it. No…the sky was a dead give away. He burried his head into his pillow. Dammit! Why did this happen to him? Wasn't Yuki Akito's toy? Why could he be played with? Did Akito get bored with Yuki and decided to use him instead? He punched his pillow. His eyes stung. Why? He took a deep breath, and sat up. Damn, didn't his ass hurt? He blinked his tears away that threatened to fall. he laid back down. It was wasted effort. He closed his eyes listening to the far off thunder in the distance.

Yuki walked downstairs. He really couldn't resist his hunger that was growling in his stomach so much. It growled so loud he was afraid that Kyo might have heard it in his room. He blinked as he looked at the note that was setting on the counter. Tohru was out again. He sighed, she really was air headed. He wanted to attempt cooking, but knowing him he would burn the house down, so he fixed a sandwich. He looked back at Tohru's note, then flipped it over to see that there was more.

_please, whoever reads this, make sure that Kyo-kun eats something. _

He read over it again. And smirked to himself. So the cat hasn't been out of his room to eat? He really was stubborn. Finishing his sandwich, he went to make Kyo one. Then stopped. Did the cat eat sandwiches? Let alone, what did he eat on it? Yuki thought for a moment. He knew Kyo liked fish….but what kind? ARUGH! This was so nerve racking! Grabbing everything he could find he made several different ones. Just in case he was hungry, after all he didn't eat last night.

Kyo groaned and rolled over at the sound of knocking on his door. He was in pain, it was raining and someone was knocking at his door. Wasn't this a great day? He opened his eyes as the door opened, to see Yuki walking in with a plate.

" You haven't ate." Yuki muttered setting the plate of food down on his table. " You need to eat."

Kyo blinked, and slowly sat up. He was in no mood to argue, so he stared at Yuki blankly. Yuki looked at Kyo and sighed mentally. Okay so that method wasn't going to work. He took a sandwich and walked over to the cat.

" Here." he said. " Eat."

Kyo looked at Yuki then at the sandwich. His nose was filled with the smell of fish. He guessed it was tuna. But he wasn't hungry, so he looked back at Yuki.

What? Yuki thought. Why is he looking at me? The thought made him blush a little. " I didn't poison it." he muttered. Was that what he was thinking.

Kyo still only stared. He only could notice how Yuki looked just like Akito. He was…scared.

" Fine!" Yuki half-shouted. He took a bite of the sandwich, and forced it down his throat. He wasn't really a fan of canned fish, but he didn't care as long as the cat returned to his normal state. " See? Nothing wrong with it. Now eat."

Kyo blinked and looked at the bitten sandwich. Maybe it wouldn't kill him to eat. Just to shut the rat up, and to get him out of his room. Slightly leaning foreword, he took a small bite out of the place where Yuki had bitten. He chewed slowly and swallowed. The taste wasn't bad. At least he didn't burn it. Leaning back so he wouldn't fall, he still stared at the rat. It didn't make any sense. He should hate the rat. But right now….all he wanted was comfort.

They heard the thunder as they kept looking at each other. If only they knew that thunder had just covered up a scream.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyo finished his sandwiches, and looked at Yuki who grabbed the plate to walk out. Thunder roared and lighting lit up his room. He didn't know why, but he was scared. Of what? Kyo wasn't scared of a thunder storm.

Yuki looked back at Kyo who had grabbed on to his shirt. He was shivering. Was he cold? No….he must be scared. He set the plate down, and turned to face the orange head. He noticed how Kyo froze when he wrapped his arms around him. He had stopped shivering after a while and finally settled. The thunder had stopped but the rain fell heavier.

Kyo didn't know. He just knew he liked what Yuki was giving him. And that was the comfort he needed. Oh, but that moment was short lived when Shigure busted into the room.

" Kyo!" Shigure gasped as he looked at the scene. He wanted to tell them that his book was done, but he decided to make fun of this just because…well….he wanted to.

Kyo looked up at his name being called. He stared blankly at Shigure. He knew Shigure was making fun of him, but he didn't have the strength or anything to even comment back.

Shigure looked at Yuki. " Yuki-kun! What's this? Have you finally made the move on Kyo-kun?" he posed a girly pose as if he was doing something naughty.

Yuki glared. If it weren't with Kyo in his arms, he would kill the man. As a matter of fact…..Yuki helped Kyo to his bed, grabbed the plate and slowly walked towards Shigure. " Come here," he muttered murderously.

" I think I want to give you your Christmas present early…."

Shigure screamed and ran down stairs. Yes Yuki can be evil, but when he had something that could kill, he decided not to take any chances.

Yuki sighed and looked back at Kyo who was looking outside. It wasn't night time, but it looked like it. Adding rain and dark grey clouds, equals a very dark room. Yuki shivered. A dark room. Evil laughter. He bit back the bitter taste that was in his mouth. Kyo was the one who needed the support. Not him. Setting his problems aside, he walked out of the room, leaving Kyo plunged in that darkness.

* * *

Shigure looked at the rain that now threatened to break his roof. It was odd….Tohru wasn't back either. He sighed and went to make tea, only thinking….where was it….

* * *

Yuki couldn't help but worry about Kyo. All alone in his room. The cold dark room. The rain weakening his already weakened state. Not even thinking about his studies, he walked to Kyo's room. Just to check…to be safe. Walking down the hallway, he stopped at Kyo's door, took a deep breath and walked inside. He looked around the darkened room, and shivered. He hated this. This…..this darkness. Pushing his fear aside, he walked to the bed to see Kyo setting the same position he had left him in.

Kyo looked from the blank space he had entered when Yuki had left, but returned when Yuki walked back inside. He wanted to run to him. To feel the comfort of the rat in his arms, but his body wouldn't move. The only way

he could do that….was to wait for the rat to come to him.

* * *

a few days later…..

Kyo woke up with the sound of his door slamming against the wall. He could make out a figure….a tall figure. He listened to the muffled voice as it approached him.

" I'll kill you…." It muttered. " I'll kill all of you…." and they repeated it. That same line as it got closer to him.

Kyo jumped from his bed. He knew this voice. Kami-sama, he knew it! But he couldn't place his finger on who the voice was…only then he felt someing sharp go across his arm. They had sliced at him. Oh hell no! wait…the figure was so far away….how did it cut him? He gritted his teeth as a sharp pain surged through his right shoulder./

A:N/ Hey sorry guys if this chapter is so short. i didn't really have time to write anything cause of thanksgiving. yay, family gathering. so, next time ill try and make it a little longer, so just wait until next week, okay? and i hope that you read the chapter before this, because, i deleated that little note. just saying . sorry


	9. Chapter 9

Kyo hissed as the attacker stroke again. Was this week not his week or something? He threw a punch at the attacker, but it only phased through. What the hell? So the murderer was a ghost? He shook his head. No. there was no such things a ghosts. Okay….time for plan two…..

He waited for his attacker to attack, but they didn't. odd. He moved, his attacker moved. Now it was copying him? It doesn't make any sense! Unless he was the murderer

* * *

"..yo…..Kyo…..Kyo!"

Kyo opened his eyes to the sound of a voice. He blinked while his eyes adjusted to the light. He looked at the figure that was leaning over him.

Yuki.

" Are you alright?" Yuki asked. Damn he was worried. Kyo kicking and screaming in his sleep had scared the hell out of him.

It was…a dream….Kyo thought. He began to laugh slightly. A dream…oh, how stupid was he?

Yuki looked at Kyo confused. Why was he laughing? He blinked as Kyo turned to glare at him

" Why the hell are you in my room? Get out!" Kyo shouted.

Yuki smirked. " Well, I didn't want Honda-san to worry." he muttered. That was good. Kyo was back to his old self.

* * *

" It was scary!" Shigure whined. " Mit-chan yelled at me all day!"

The three of them. Kyo, Yuki and Shigure was sitting at the table eating takeout of the 3rd night in a row. It was odd.

" Well, maybe if you got your work done, she wouldn't yell at you." Yuki muttered throwing a chopstick at him.

Kyo blinked. Was he the only one who noticed that Tohru was missing? He decided to speak up. " Hey...where's…" his words were cut off as the front door slammed open. They all turned and looked as Uo and Hana stormed inside.

Uo grabbed Kyo's shirt. " Where the hell is Tohru!" she shouted.

" How should I know?" Kyo yelled back.

Uo cracked her knuckles. " If you don't tell me where she is, then I will punch your face into the wall!"

" I'd like to see you try, damn bitch!" Kyo stood up, ready to fight.

" Hold on, hold on," Shigure interrupted. " Don't go and destory my house. If you want to kill Kyo-kun, then please go into the woods."

" So, now you're taking her side?" Kyo shouted looking at his cousin.

" We thought she was with you." Yuki said ignoring all the commotion that was going on.

Uo ran a hand through her hair, " Yeah, right. she hasn't shown up for work, called Hanajima or me, so we decided to come here."

" It seems…bothersome…" Hana muttered glaring at the three guys.

" Just where is Tohru-kun?"

" If we knew, we would tell you." Kyo growled not breaking his glaring contest with Uo.

" and you didn't bother to look for her?" Uo shouted pulling out a random pipe as it hovered above Kyo's head.

" Like we said, we thought she was with you!" Kyo shouted. " And put that thing away!"

Uo thought for a moment. " No. it will come in handy in a minute." she said.

Kyo shivered. This yankee had that killer instinct to her right now, and in his sense, it meant stay the hell away.

" Well, let's go find Tohru-kun" Hana said growing bored with the Sohmas.

The other three stood up, and began to follow Uo and Hana out, not knowing what to expect when they found Tohru./

A/N: Hey guys. sorry there isn't that much detail to this chapter. i have been very upset. my dog, died sunday, and on top of that my "friend" called my fake, ( I'm not going thru all the details. you want to know what happened pm me) and family drama, so ill try to make my next chapter more detailed.


	10. Chapter 10

" TOHRU!"

" HONDA-SAN!"

" TOHRU-KUN!"

Something wasn't right. They all knew it. Tohru hasn't answered their calls for her. Even Hana couldn't pinpoint her location using her waves. Something was blocking it. But what was it?

Yuki ran to his base. Why did Shigure split them into teams? And he just had to get stuck with Kyo? Urgh! But since they were looking for Tohru, the cat hadn't said one word except calling out her name. Yuki sighed mentally. Well, Kyo knew where his base was. So much for it being a secret.

Peering around the bushes, Yuki looked at the dried trail of blood that was scattered around his plants. And a sock? No….a shoe….was in the bushes….

" Hey! Cat, get over here!" yuki called out.

Kyo glared but said nothing. He still couldn't shake off how Yuki looks so much like Akito. He went to see what the rat was looking at.

" No…." he muttered. Running into the bushes where the blood had lead….he found a body….yes….a female body. It was none other that Tohru. She was stabbed, no, sliced into ribbons. Her eyes were closed. A smile was on her face, as her hair stuck to her face.

Yuki gagged. The horrible taste in his mouth from seeing thing. Who…why? Why Tohru? Why was it her? Was she dead…or unconscious? He turned. He was not going to stand here and do nothing. At the top of his lungs. He shouted.

" WE FOUND HER!"

After a few moments, which seemed like hours. The others appeared. Uo and Hana basically pushed the Sohma's out of the way. Crying, shouting, punching the ground. Shigure slowly walked to the house to call the police and hospital. He was thinking, of how he was going to tell Tohru's grandfather. This all.…all of it was nerve racking...

* * *

Yuki laid back on the chair in the waiting room. Shigure had went home to call Tohru's grandfather, while he, Kyo, Hana and Uo waited to see if she was dead….or…alive. Something in the back of his head screamed she was dead, but something wanted to prove him wrong. They all sat in silence, worrying…waiting for the results. They looked as a woman dressed in pink walked up. Yuki assumed it was the nurse.

" Family?" she asked, looking over the charts, while popping her gum.

" close friends." Kyo muttered.

She glanced up from her charts, sighing. She didn't seemed to be affected by how hot they were. At least she wasn't a fan girl. " I need to speak with her family." she replied popping her gum once more.

Uo stomped up. " Listen here. We are the closest things she has to family, now I suggest you give us the results or I shove that wad of gum down your throat." she threatened. She really wasn't in the mood. She could kill this nurse if she wanted to right now.

The nurse blinked. " I need to speak with her parents."

Uo grabbed the nurse's shirt, shaking her violently. " her parents are dead. Do you hear me? DEAD! NOW GIVE US THE FUCKING RESULTS BEFORE I SHOVE MY FIST DOWN YOUR THROAT!" she shouted.

The nurse swallowed, handing Uo the papers. " She-she has lost a lot of blood, and right now is in a coma. We have done gave her stitches to all the parts that were deeply cut, and she is getting several blood transfusions…"

As the nurse continued to go through the results, Kyo had lost all interest. She was alive….that was all that mattered./

A/N: hey. i want to thank you for all of the reviews i have been getting you are all so very kind. and i would like to tell you all that my friend and i have made up. it was just a misunderstanding. so, thank you again. now...i would like to ask you all for help. i want my readers to help me write chapter 11. give me some suggestions, and i will try my best to put them into the story. so...what would you like to happen...or would you rather me just do it on my own?


	11. Chapter 11

Walking home, Kyo drew his coat around him more. He was the cat, and yet fur never helped him. He hated how the jackets has collars, that Shigure advised him to wear a coat so he won't catch a cold and make Tohru worry. He growled, as he stepped inside the house. He wanted to wring the dog's neck, not because of the jacket thing, but because he hasn't bought a heater!

" Shigure!" he shouted, removing his shoes.

The dog's head popped out from the kitchen corner, holding a tea pot.

" Welcome home Kyo-kun! How is….AH!" his sentence was cut short as Kyo threw a punch at him, luckily he dogged the attack. " What was that for?"

" You need to buy a damned heater!" Kyo shouted, tossing his jacket on the couch.

" But Kyo-kun…." Shigure whined. " its not even that cold!"

" Are you kidding me! I looked at the temperature on the way home, and its 20 degrees outside!"

Shigure pouted before walking into the living room, pouring himself a cup of tea. He took a sip. " by the way….have you seen Yuki-kun?"

Kyo sat down. " Why should I care? He left the hospital before I did." Shigure looked at him sadly. And Kyo glared. " I am not going out and looking for him out in this weather."

" Please, Kyo-kun! Tohru-kun would worry if she found out…" Shigure was suddenly walking to the phone.

" Fine!" Kyo shouted, grabbing his jacket.

" Be back before 10!" Shigure called, listening to th weather on the TV. He was sure Kyo didn't hear it….oh…of the chance or rain.

Kyo growled under his breath. He really didn't want to look for the rat, but he did have a point. He didn't want Tohru to worry. He walked off into the woods, looking for the rat.

* * *

Yuki coughed. The cold weather was getting to him, but he wasn't in the mood to go home. He sat, looking at his small garden. For some reason, he felt like Tohru being injured was his fault. He looked up, as the wind blew again. He could have sworn that he heard, 'damn rat' in the wind. He looked around, but the wind was blowing into his eyes and he couldn't see. He coughed again. Damn his sickness. He looked at his garden….are tried to, with all the wind. It looked so cold. Just like he was. Cold. An emotionless bastard. Or….that's what he thought.

" Dammit! Why do you always run away and sulk?" Kyo shouted after finding him. The wind was bothering him, but not as much as Yuki. He knew the rat was getting sick….and…. " Are you KIDDING ME!" he shouted as he felt rain drops on his head. Well, wasn't this a great day for him? He glared at the rat. " get up! We need to find somewhere, where its dry!"

Yuki slowly stood up, as the rain fell harder. He was getting sick. Kyo was getting weak. Oh, thank Kami-sama that is wasn't a hurricane….then again he would be wrong. No, he shook the_** t**_hought off. It would be horrible if he had jinxed it. He hoped he didn't.

Kyo sighed as he found a near tree with a hallow opening. He forced himself and Yuki inside. Too bad for him….the space was big enough…..well tall enough space wise….well…let's just say they were in an awkward position. " Dammit!" Kyo cursed as he shifted his position to get comfortable…it didn't work so well.

Yuki, on the other hand, was very comfortable. He had the most space, furthermore he had a great view of Kyo….wait. That came out wrong. He shook his head. Her had a horrible view. Yeah…that's right. The damned cat was moving so much that he wanted to kick him still. But he couldn't do that. He would hurt him…Yuki slammed the back of his head against the tree. What was wrong with him? It was like he had an angel and devil fighting around in his head.

Kyo cursed. He was weak. He was tired. He sure as in hell wasn't staying here with the rat. He stood up growling, getting ready to leave when Yuki spoke up.

" We should have known." he muttered.

" Wha-?" Kyo asked looking back at the rat.

" Kyo…." whoa wait…did Yuki call him by his first name instead of 'damn cat'? he must be sick. " What is important to you?"

Kyo blinked. Just where was he getting at? Kyo sat back down, too tired to stand anymore. Something that was important to him… he looked out at the rain that was falling outside of the tree. " I don't know…" he answered.

And that was it. That was the end of the conversation for both of them as they drifted to sleep. Not knowing the dangers that awaited them the next day…/

A/N: Heyyy. sorry for this...i had to leae it at a clift hanger cause...well i think i wanted to but im not sure. okay, os i will be updating next week on sunday however...christmas break is on the 17th and will be updating on the 19th. you guys will have to wait for a few weeks, cause i won't have time to update. but i will make sure to write a lot. that and i have exams after break os i will try to write a lot. speaking of exams...i need to be studying for the test i have tomorrow...


	12. Chapter 12

Kyo opened his eyes to the sunlight beaming in through the tree he and Yuki had slept in…..he jumped back. OH, HELL NO! he thought. He and Yuki were cuddling! CUDDLING! They were supposed to be long terms rivals, and he awakes to them CUDDLING? Ohhh this wasn't going to be a good day. Speaking of not being a good day….it was still raining outside? How could it be raining and the sun be shining at the same time? Ahrrghh! It didn't make sense!

He leaned against the tree, looking at the drops that fell outside the tree. Well…so much for him. He looked down at Yuki, who murmured in his sleep. Ohhh, if he had a camera he would record this…but it was raining and he didn't own one. He sighed. Yuki….he was…no…he wasn't perfect. Was he? He was the "Prince" at school. The kami-sama's pet at home….hmmmm it just made him wonder….

He blinked out of his thoughts as Yuki rolled over to his back. His hair covering most of his face. Kyo smirked. Maybe it wouldn't be bad for them to get along. But what if they did? Kyo leaned over to move Yuki's hair from his face, only then did he blame Kami-sama for slipping and his head connected to Yuki's giving him a painful head butt.

Kyo jumped back resisting the urge to howl in pain. Not only was the "prince" perfect…he had a damned hard head as well! He bit on his tongue until the pain subsided. Tasting the saltiness of his own blood. He looked down at Yuki. He hadn't even stirred through the whole thing! Damn rat. This time he move closer to remove Yuki's hair out of the way, noticing a slight red mark starting to form on his forehead….As if he was completely blanked out…Kyo leaned down and kissed the spot.

Feeling something upon his forehead…Yuki opened his eyes, to a painful headache. He blinked in surprise as he realized it was Kyo. Was he trying to make his head fell better? Yuki closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of his cousin's lips on his forehead. It only lasted a moment until, he felt a punch in his arm.

" Hey! Wake up!" Kyo shouted, his face red. Oh…what did he just do? Okay, there was something not right about this tree.

Yuki wanted to growl. There went the moment of silence. He thought, as he opened his eyes to glare at Kyo. " What do you want?"

Kyo blinked. What did he want? He blinked again, feeling a fuzziness inside his head. He growled. " Damn rat! What did you do to me?"

This time, Yuki was the one who blinked. " I did nothing to you, stupid cat."

Just as Kyo was about to accuse Yuki of doing something again a voice stopped. " No…he did nothing to you…." there was a light chuckle. " but…I did."

Both of the guys were speechless as they looked at the figure in front of them.

* * *

" Nee! Tohru-kun! Hurry up and get better!" Shigure whined over the phone. " Mit-chan is being so mean to me." he wouldn't leave the comforts of his house. For heaven's sake! It was raining and cold no less.

-I'm so sorry, Shigure-san, I'll be better as soon as I can!- Tohru cheered from the other end of the phone.

Shigure sighed. " but Tohruuuuu," he whined again. " Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun have gotten lost!"

-NANI!- she screamed at the other end of the phone. -D-d-d-d-d-do you know where they are? GO out and find them! Ohhh, It's all my fault…-

Shigure could hear the sniffled sobs coming from the other end of the phone. " Tohru-kun, don't worry. I know where they are." he soothed, but added in the back of his mind, I don't have the slightest idea of where they are

Tohru sniffled, -A-are you sure?- she asked.

no.. he thought. " Well, then I wouldn't be a very good guardian if I didn't, now would I?"

He heard her sigh. -Okay.-

" Well then Tohru-kun. Take care and I'll go and deal with Mit-chan."

-okay- she sniffled, not knowing if he was telling the truth or lying. -goodbye Shigure-san-

" Bye, bye Tohru-kun" and hung up.

* * *

Kyo growled looking at the person. Before hitting her on the head. " Kagura!" he shouted.

" I was kidding Kyo-kun!" Kagura giggled, then looked at Yuki.

Yuki sighed. " Really, Kagura, don't do that. We…he thought you were the murderer." he muttered pointing to Kyo, not wanting to take any of the blame.

Kyo turned and glared. " What? You are admitting you were scared?

Eh? Rat boy?"

Yuki looked at him. " There was nothing to be scared of, stupid cat. I knew it was Kagura because I guess I'm the one who knows her presence…unlike some idiot I know that can barely tell his right from his left."

Kagura blinked. " You thought I was the murderer?" she asked, pointing to herself looking at Kyo. Her eyes filled up with tears as she grabbed Kyo. " Ohh! Kyo-kun, it breaks my HEART that you would suspect me so!" she cried tightening her grip around his neck.

" I….would…..suspect…you….even….if…you…weren't!" Kyo chocked out. He had an odd feeling that his face was changing color.

Yuki ignored Kyo, while he looked at Kagura. " Umm…how did you know where we were at?" he asked.

She blinked, releasing Kyo, who gasped for air like it was his last. " Oh," she walked outside the tree. The rain a left up and everything around them was shining in the leftover drops. She pointed to the ground. " I followed your footprints."

The boys looked over at the footprints that were barely visible. Kyo cocked an eyebrow. " How in hell could you follow those? I can barely see them." he growled.

Yuki nodded. " For once I agree with him. How can you see those?"

Kagura looked back. " Actually I have no idea…" she muttered before vanishing into thin air….

" WHAT THE HELL?" Kyo shouted looking at the stop Kagura was standing. He walked to that stop and looked at it. " What just happened?"

Yuki blinked several times before it had registered. Kagura had vanished. Like she was a ghost. But that wasn't possible. She was physical. Unless they were hallucinating….if that were the case….there was something going on that didn't make any sense. Why would they think Kagura was here? She was here, wasn't she? He looked at Kyo who was voicing his thoughts only adding curse words in the process. Yuki smirked. So maybe he wasn't as dumb as he thought he was. He blinked as Kyo transformed. That was….odd.

" Dammit! Not now!" Kyo shouted, hissing at the sky.

" Why are you yelling at the sky?" Yuki sighed. Maybe he would take back what he said about him being smart.

" Its, something to yell at !" Kyo hissed at him, the orange hair on his back standing up.

Yuki rolled his eyes. They needed to get back to the house, so they could at least eat. He gathered Kyo's clothes. " Stupid cat. You change when we need to get home."

" Its not my fault!" Kyo yelled. It was true. It wasn't his fault he was weak of yelling. Was it? Or was that hunger? No…he had gone many times without eating so this was nothing.

Yuki bent down to pick him up. " Come on." he muttered thinking that he should hate this but he found it oddly amusing.

" I can walk!" Kyo yelled beginning the way of the house. Yeah, it was a 20 minute walk, that's why Yuki chose this way for his base to be so far away. A place to himself. Luckily Kyo didn't know about that just yet. They had walked for about 10 minutes in the walk and found the silence was kind of…eerie. C'mon! Who wouldn't think it was odd especially if there was a mass murderer walking around in the woods….hehe…funny right?

Kyo walked a little ahead of Yuki. He damned him for being weak. Furthermore, there was mud getting between his paws and it was driving him nuts. Okay, so he was a cat. What did he do? He walked over to a patch of grass and began a cat bath.

Yuki blinked, as he walked up to Kyo. He cocked an eyebrow. " What are you doing?" he asked, wanting to get home.

" What does it look like?" Kyo shouted before going back to one of his paws. Yuki rolled his eyes. Cats….he thought. The cleanest animal…he bent down in the wet grass and picked Kyo up. " Hey!" Kyo shouted. He wasn't done, and he was in the arms of the rat.

" if you don't want to get dirty, then it would be best if I carried you." Yuki muttered, holding Kyo's clothes, in one hand and holding Kyo buy the scruff in the next. He noticed that cats always calmed down when people did that, so he tried. Oddly it worked.

" Damn rat." Kyo muttered as Yuki shifted him to where he was against his chest.

" You should be thanking me, not cursing me." Yuki muttered. He looked at the orange ball of fur, that he had in his arms, glare up at him.

Kyo leaned into Yuki's chest fearing that he might fall. he was a cat. Think about it! He was being held in one arm and he wasn't a kitten anymore. It wasn't long, before he picked up Yuki's heartbeat, that had drifted to sleep, purring as he did so.

Yuki stopped for a moment looking at the cat. He was asleep. Well, he was less annoying this way. He blinked, hearing an odd sound coming from Kyo. He bent his head down slightly. He was purring. Asleep and purring. He wanted to laugh. But cats also wake up quickly, so he decided to swallow it. He took his other hand, that held Kyo's clothes, and scratched his head. Hearing the purring had gotten louder. He smiled and continued walking./

A/N: Heyyy guys. as you all know this will be the last chapter for this year. no im not stopping the book, im putting it on hold until my exams are over. i know i have a whole two to three weeks to study but my grades aren't the best right now. T.T so, until after exams, i will update again. don't worry, i will write while im studying. so until then, i hope you all have a merry christmas and a happy new year. wish me luck on my exams!


	13. Chapter 13

Kyo stretched and opened his eyes. He still was in cat form. Damn, he needed something to eat to revert back. He looked around. He wasn't in his room, but the room smelled of…Yuki. He didn't mind, as long as Yuki didn't say anything to him. He had a wonderful cat nap and him saying something would kill his mood. Kyo yawned and began a small bath, wanting to remove the dried mud from his paws….only…it was gone. He looked at his other paws. Clean as well. Yuki must have cleaned them, but why in hell didn't he wake up?

He looked up to see Yuki leaning over his desk. Studying probably. It would be just his luck that it was for the test they had Monday. Kyo groaned. Great….he forgot all about it…

Yuki blinked as he finished the last math problem. He looked over at Kyo who looked like he was sulking. He closed his books and sighed, turning his chair to where he was facing the orange ball of fur. Sure, he did a good deed. He washed Kyo while he was sleeping. Was that so wrong?

He decided to say something after a few minutes of silence. " Are you going to eat?" Yuki asked, looking over at his desk.

Kyo snapped his head up. He had fell into a light cat nap, by glaring at the wall. Kami, what else wasn't possible? " What?" he shouted.

Yuki sighed. " Are you going to eat?" Yuki asked again, more slowly.

Kyo glared at him, then looked at the door. " Well, it's kind of hard to leave when you have the door locked!" he glared back at Yuki.

Yuki sighed again, getting up to open the door. He opened it and let Kyo run through, down the stairs and to the kitchen, where hissed at the refrigerator. Yuki soon followed, looking at what Kyo was hissing at. The door….why? He had no idea. " What do you want?" Yuki asked opening the door. That was a stupid question. Yuki mentally smacked himself, as he pulled milk down.

Kyo watched as Yuki pulled a bowl down and poured milk inside it, before setting it on the floor to him. He eyed Yuki as he replaced the milk back into the fridge. Yuki looked back at Kyo as if to say, 'what? I didn't do anything to it, you saw me yourself' still watching Yuki, Kyo dipped his head down, to lap up some milk. Not even a few minutes after he had finished it, there was a loud 'POOF' in the kitchen and Kyo ran upstairs to pull on some clothes.

Yuki rolled his eyes as he washed the dish. Kyo drank milk about 6 times a day and he doesn't get sick. Even in the hot weather, where you are supposed to throw up….he doesn't. it made Yuki wonder if it was only part of his cats side. He shook his head as he dried the dish. No…even cats get sick.

He turned around to see Kyo leaning against the door frame. Was he…blushing? " Uh…thanks for uh….everything." he muttered quickly then added. " It don't mean a thing! I will still kick your ass!" he huffed and walked out side to be alone on the roof.

Yuki sighed. Could he at least not think about beating him? Yuki slightly chuckled and walked into the living room. Then that would take all the fun out if it. A voice wanted to say in Yuki's head. He sat down on the couch as Shigure walked out of his room.

" Good morning Yuki-kun." Shigure yawned.

Yuki stared at him. Then he glared. " You sent the cat after me, didn't you?" Yuki growled.

Shigure blinked, as Yuki made his way past the table that was sitting in front of them. " Eh? No, I didn't." Shigure lied. He really didn't feel like getting beat today.

" Then who did?" Yuki asked in the mood to kill Shigure for some odd reason…..

Shigure looked around….. " Aya did!" he shouted suddenly realizing that Yuki wanted to kill his older brother anyway, and decided that wasn't the best of options. It was too late.

Yuki pulled out his cell phone and called Ayame's shop. A loud voice greeted him.

-My dear Yuki!- Ayame shouted into the phone. -what could you ever possibly want? Have you called because you have your dream fulfilled?-

Yuki glared at the phone. " That wasn't my dream!" Yuki shouted, wondering if he was busy. He decided to ask. " nii-san, are you busy?"

-why I could never be busy if my little brother is coming to visit me.- Ayame huffed into the phone. Yuki heard in the background yelling at Mine to finish tailoring that man's suit, send him out, and lock up. -of course! We must prepare, Mine! Yuki, is coming to visit me!-

Yuki closed his phone looking over at Shigure who was now sipping tea. He sighed and walked up stairs to get dressed. Shigure on the other hand, silently gave Ayame an apology. Then he thought of something, as Yuki walked down the stairs, fully dressed in a long sleeve blue Chinese top and black pants. He set his tea down.

" Yuki, why don't you take Kyo along with you?" Shigure asked.

Yuki forced a blush down that was creeping up to his cheeks. Thinking about his cousin kissing him in the tree and he wants Kyo to go along? Wait…he could help with the death of his brother…. " Why?" Yuki asked.

" We do have a killer running loose." Shigure remarked. " or do you want to end up in the hospital like Tohru-kun?"

Yuki sighed. Shigure did have a point. But… " Fine, but you owe me." he growled.

Shigure lightly laughed as Yuki walked out the door, knowing he already owes Ayame. Setting his tea down, he walked to the phone to call Hitori. Ayame was going to need some help after this…

* * *

" Hey! Cat!" Yuki shouted looking up at the roof.

Kyo growled. One day…just one day, he will be left alone. He glared down at Yuki. He was dressed in long sleeves and pants….what the hell? It wasn't even winter and he was cold? It was only early fall, and the wind did have a little bite to it, but this was crazy.

" Whaddya want?" Kyo called.

" Shigure told you to walk with me to go to nii-san's shop."

" Go by your self!" Kyo leaned back on the roof when something hit him. He quickly jumped back up, glaring at the ground.

Yuki sweat dropped as Shigure fist pumped. " Was that really necessary?" Yuki asked, looking at Kyo who glared at them both.

" What was that for?" Kyo shouted tossing the rock back at Shigure, who dogged it skillfully.

" Kyo-kun….how mean!" Shigure shouted throwing it again.

" You're the one who threw it first!" Kyo shouted, throwing it back.

Yuki sighed. At this rate…they were never going to his brother's shop.

Shigure sighed as Kyo jumped down and landed gracefully on his feet.

" Really, Kyo, there is a ladder, why don't you use it?" he asked.

Yuki looked at Kyo. He was in his black v-neck shirt that showed his belly button, and khaki cargo pants. He could see Kyo's tanned skin from his stomach. He really had beautiful skin….no! bad…..bad Yuki!

" Ladders are for wimps." Kyo growled. " Now, what do you want?"

" I could like for you do escort our lovely princess Yuki to the depths of his brother's chamber…."

Yuki was on the verge of wringing Shigure's neck. " Look you…" he growled. " I will not tolerate you calling me a princess."

Shigure somehow managed to get free from Yuki's grip. " Anyway, there is a murder in the woods, and I don't want anymore people hurt, so I want you two to walk together, understood?"

The two of them blinked. Never in their life had they heard Shigure talk like that. Must be rare. Shigure waved the off as he walked into his house for some tea, suddenly falling into the pits of darkness.

* * *

Kyo growled as he kicked a rock. Why him? Why did he get stuck with Yuki? He took a sideways glace at Yuki. He seemed…out of space by the way he was. Looking into….nothing. He scoffed. Since when did he care what he was thinking about? He stopped walking to sniff something. The air…had an odd chill to it…

Yuki stopped and looked back at the cat. He cocked an eyebrow, and sighed. " What are you doing, you stupid cat?" he asked.

Kyo turned and glared. " Shut up!" he shouted. Yuki only sighed. That damn cat…he thought. Kyo looked around. There really wasn't something right….it was as if… " Someone's following us…" he muttered to himself.

" Let's go!" Yuki shouted.

Kyo turned around, and started yelling at Yuki, not seeing the pair of dark eyes watching them as they left.

* * *

Kyo looked at the sign as Yuki approached his brother's shop. He stopped. He was not going into a shop that was named, Trust comes first. Ayame, value from the heart. There was no way he was going to set foot in there. No way in hell.

Yuki looked back at Kyo, who was oddly staring at the sign. He couldn't blame him. He had the same reaction when he first came. Strangely enough the cat glared at the sign, as in deep thought. Yuki sighed. " Hey! Cat!" he shouted. Kyo turned and looked at him. " are you coming in or staying out here?"

Kyo weighed his options. Stay out here and get mobbed by cats and girls…or go inside and kill Ayame. He decided to go with the second of the two, following Yuki inside. He looked around. Craft shop? Was that what he ran? He looked as Ayame ran out of no where with, a….Lolita dress? WHAT THE HELL?

" YUKI!" Ayame shouted.

" How many times did I tell you not to come running to me in those ridiculous outfits?" Yuki shouted blushing. Embarrassed by the fact he was related to his brother, but also Kyo was with him and wouldn't stop laughing.

(Please excuse this moment for difficulties)

" So what has my dear brother and Kyonkichi have come to see me about?" Ayame asked fixing his shirt. It was the most closest thing Yuki have seen his brother wear that was almost normal. Almost. Okay. So it wasn't normal by his standards. He was in a white dress. It was far from normal.

" Don't call me Kyonkichi!" Kyo yelled, maybe it was a better idea to have stayed outside and got mobbed.

Ayame looked at Yuki who sighed. " Don't mind Kyonkichi…."

" Hey!"

" what brings you here to see me?" Ayame asked. " Could it be? You have come to confess your undying love to me?"

" That would be the last thing on my list." Yuki muttered, seeing Mine come from the staff room, instantly spotting Kyo. Uh-oh. He thought.

" Manager! Can I dress him up?" Mine asked pointing to Kyo.

" What the hell?" Kyo shouted, as Ayame nodded. " I'm not dressing up!" he struggled to remove himself from Mine's grip, but it was no use. Once she has someone…it was no good.

Ayame laughed as he sat down on the couch. " Ahh…my most trusted servant…"

Yuki rolled his eyes, as she approached Ayame. " Now…about you sending Kyo after me…" he growled.

Ayame blinked, not scared. Well…not for now at least. " Me?" he asked incredibly.

This time Yuki blinked. " You did send Kyo after me last night…didn't you?"

Ayame waved his hand while shaking his head. " Heavens no…I was attending a formal party last night."

Yuki tried to process that…. Nii-san+formal party=worldwide disaster. He still couldn't see it. Ayame had more sense than that….didn't he? He looked at the door Kyo and Mine went thru. He could hear the shouted of Kyo coming form the other side of the door. Wait….if Ayame didn't send Kyo after him….he ground his teeth. Shigure did. He could see the dog looking for a place to hide when he got home. In fact…he'll go after Mine finishes with Kyo. He looked at his brother who was rambling about the formal party. Knowing he wasn't paying much attention.

" …..ahaha, then the major said…"

Yuki sighed, and blinked as Kyo ran thru the door, with Mine chasing after him, with what looked like…white ribbon? Yuki tired to hold back his laughter and his blush when he finally looked at Kyo. Mine had placed him into a cosplay sailor uniform. ( much like sailor moon) and was still chasing him with white ribbon. He fell off the couch laughing as Kyo stopped at his head and glared, his face crimson with embarrassment. He didn't have time to react as Mine took the ribbon and wrapped it around his neck like a collar.

She huffed. " Done!" she sad, making Kyo turn and face Ayame who took a picture.

" Well, done Mine!" Ayame exclaimed, patting her on the back. " This will be a great photo to send to everyone!" he laughed walking behind the doors before Kyo could get him.

" give me back my clothes!" Kyo shouted, trying to kick thru the door, but to no avail it was locked. " Hey!"

Yuki coughed as he stood up from the floor, regaining his posture. He hadn't laughed like that in ages. He wiped his eyes from the tears they had collected. He blinked as Kyo glared.

" Tell anyone about this and you're dead!" he shouted, his face red.

" Tell anyone I laughed and you're dead." Yuki muttered replacing his mask.

" If you get me back my clothes, I won't make any promises." Kyo growled punching the door.

Yuki nodded in agreement, as he walked around the counter to open another door. Right beside it. Kyo ran inside and grabbed his clothes, right before Ayame was about to stitch something on it. He stomped out, yelling,

" Damn snake."

Yuki watched as Ayame laughed, not paying attention to what Kyo just said. He was talking to Mine who was set on making postcards with Kyo's picture on it. Yuki rolled his eyes, and closed the door. He blinked as Kyo struggled to get out of the outfit. His well tanned body slightly attracted sunlight which made him even more…..no…there was something wrong with Yuki! Gah! He was thinking of Kyo in THAT kind of way?

Yuki looked away as Kyo dressed, something making him waning to blush. No. he willed himself not to. He did anyway as he turned to see if Kyo was done. Nope. He wasn't. he was pulling his black shirt over his head, covering those nice 6 pack…again? If it wasn't for Kyo there, he would have banged his head against the wall. Ohh, the wall was so tempting right now.

Saying good-bye to his brother, Yuki and Kyo walked out of the store, down the trail to their house. Yuki fiddled with a string in his pocket, as Kyo looked up lazily to the sky, both lost in their own thoughts. Not even hearing the footsteps that followed them on the way home. /

A:N/ Hey guys...eheheee, i know i said that was going to updae after my exams, and after break, but i figured you have waited long enough...i think i was a week? ahh what ever...anyway, lets just say this is a late Christmas present, and an Early New Year's gift..hehe...i tried to make this chapter longer cause i didn't update last week, so this makes up for lasT wee as well. heheee, im also thinking about posting up a new fanfction, yes i know that i already have two up that im working on, but it feels like if i don't put it up, then i will deleate it...(and most likely i will) so, whattdya say? post, or wait until these two are done?


	14. Chapter 14

Saying good-bye to his brother, Yuki and Kyo walked out of the store, down the trail to their house. Yuki fiddled with a string in his pocket, as Kyo looked up lazily to the sky, both lost in their own thoughts. Not even hearing the footsteps that followed them on the way home.

* * *

" I'm home!" Yuki called, as he took off his shoes. Kyo took off his shoes, and headed to the roof.

" Ah! Welcome home, Yuki-kun!" Tohru exclaimed as he walked to the kitchen.

" Honda-san….shouldn't you be in the hospital?" he asked, watching her chop up some vegetables.

She smiled. " I got released not to long ago!" she placed the vegetables in the frying pan. " Shigure-san picked me up."

Yuki blinked, wait….did Shigure even own a car? " where is he?" he asked, walking to the living room.

" Oh, he went out when he dropped me off and told me to stay in bed, but I couldn't. I had to do something."

Yuki looked back at her over his shoulder. " he's right, you should be resting."

Tohru bowed quickly. " I know! I'm sorry! I just wanted to fix lunch, so…!"

" It's fine. Just be careful." Yuki said. " Do you need help with something?"

" No, its fine, I got it." she said, stirring the vegetables.

Yuki shrugged. " Okay, I'm going to study." he said walking up the stairs, hearing her call 'okay!'

* * *

Kyo moved to his side, looking over at the mountains in the distance. He just wanted to kill Yuki's brother! He swore, if Ayame sent out those pictures, he would run away to the mountains again.

He blinked as he saw Shigure walk up with a stern look on his face. He was limping a little. That was off. Shigure….limping? He jumped down off the roof as he walked up to the dog. He looked more closely to see that Shigure had his hand wrapped around his waist. Kyo ran up to him.

" Hey!" He shouted.

Shigure looked up from his thoughts. He straightened a little. He didn't want Kyo to see him like this. After all he was the parental figure. He couldn't look down. " Kyo-kun!" Shigure shouted waving, slightly wincing as he did. He shrugged the pain off as Kyo approached him.

" Where have you been all morning?" Kyo asked, slight worry written on his face, but Shigure could tell that he didn't want it shown.

Shigure leaned back lightly. " Ahh, good times…." he muttered. But to himself he was thinking, I got attacked by that murder. You'd never guess who it was!

"Don't avoid the question!" Kyo shouted.

Shigure waved his hand dismissively. " I was out with my writer friends, what, Kyo-kun? Did you miss me that much?" which was partly true. He was out at the publishing company getting yelled at for not meeting his deadline.

Kyo sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere with this. The fact that Shigure was hiding something and wouldn't tell him, pissed him off. Kyo blinked as Shigure kept rambling on about how Mit-chan kept yelling at him. Maybe the rat would have more luck.

" Whatever…" Kyo muttered jumping back onto the roof.

Shigure sighed. At least Kyo bought it. He began to walk inside the house looking at Tohru who was passing by. " Oh! Welcome home, Shigure-san!"

Shigure narrowed his eyes in thought, but they weren't noticeable. " Why, hey Tohru -kun!" he smiled. " Didn't I tell you, you are supposed to be resting?"

Tohru bowed quickly. " Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just couldn't sit around and do anything!" she apologized.

Shigure laughed, and patted her head. " Oh, its okay Tohru-kun. Just make sure you rest!" he said, as she shooed her off. Shaking off his thoughts he walked to his room, to dress his wounds and rest.

* * *

Yuki closed his book. He had a headache from studying so much in so little time. He blinked as his door opened. He almost screamed annoyance. Kyo walked in and closed the door. He sighed. " Don't you know how to knock?" he asked as Kyo leaned against the door.

" I do, but I didn't feel like it." Kyo uttered, looking up at the window. Oh, what a nice day it was.

" What are you doing in here?" Yuki asked, placing his book on his desk behind his lamp and sat up from his bed.

" Can you do me a favor?" Kyo sighed.

Yuki blinked a favor? From Kyo? Something's off. Yuki settled himself against the wall. " Depends on what it is."

" Shigure."

Yuki blinked. " Sure, what about him?" After all he couldn't blame the cat for asking the favor. Shigure had both invited well half invited them to his home. He was the parental figure and was the closest thing they had to a father. Well, next to Shishou.

" He's acting off."

" He's always off."

" Will you help me or not?" Kyo shouted. " he was limping when he was walking home, I asked him what was wrong he said it was nothing."

" He…was limping?" Yuki asked almost dumfounded.

" Yeah, like hurt limping."

" I know what limping is you stupid cat."

" Good." Kyo growled. He didn't feel like going though an explanation of what limping was.

" What do I get in return?" Yuki asked.

Kyo blinked. He hadn't thought of that. Hmm… " I will do what ever you say for a day." Kyo answered immediately regretting it.

" Sounds good." Yuki sounded pleased. Ohh, the things he could do…no! bad! Bad Yuki!

* * *

sitting at the table, dinner was….quiet. Kyo still was throwing glares at Yuki who returned them without hesitation. Tohru was pondering if she could say something or just stay silent. Shigure had finished his dinner and was now flipping through a news paper.

Yuki sat his chopsticks down as he leaned foreword. Looking at Kyo who blinked as in 'okay' he sighed. " Hey, Shigure…"

" Hm?" Shigure asked, flipping a page. He wasn't even reading it. He was so stuck in thought that he wanted to jump when Yuki called his name.

" How was your day?"

Shigure blinked. That was odd. Tohru usually asked the question, but seeing Tohru talking to Kyo seemed good. " I went out with my writer friends, got yelled at for not making the deadline, got yelled at by Mit-chan…." he left out the part where he got attacked. " …went to see Akito, and came home."

Yuki noticed when he hesitated. He was pretty sure Kyo noticed too, even thought it looked as if he was paying attention to Tohru. " Fun." Yuki uttered into his cup of tea.

After dinner Yuki helped Tohru wash the dishes, and walked up to his room. He blinked as he heard shuffling about him. Kyo must be on the roof. He thought. He opened his window to look outside only to he scared half to death as Kyo's head popped down. Kyo smirked.

" Ha! Gottcha!" he laughed.

Yuki drawled back a fist but remembered he had Kyo to himself a whole day. He lowered it. " I take it you heard him hesitate." Yuki said, more like a statement than a question. He moved aside to let Kyo climb through his window.

Kyo moved onto Yuki's bed, in which was beside the window, so he just sat on it. Kyo nodded. " but…why would he leave it out?"

Yuki sighed. " He doesn't want us to worry." he replied simply. It was the logical conclusion.

" I know that!" Kyo half shouted. Kami! Did the rat think he was that stupid?

" Do you not know how to shut up?" Yuki asked. " Everyone is asleep."

Kyo glared, but it wasn't nothing new. He sighed and scratched his head. " Dammit." he muttered. He didn't know what to do. Lucky for them, the Sohma family knew how to defend themselves. Or he thinks they do. He looked at Yuki who seemed to be into thoughts as well. He was getting ready to climb back out the window and on to the roof, when Yuki called out to him

" You owe, me."

" Yeah." he muttered.

Yuki leaned over across his bed and closed the window, before climbing into his bed. It was warm where Kyo had sat, and Yuki buried his face into the sheets. Only then, was he able to pick up a light scent from the cat.

* * *

" Good Morning!" Shirgure exclaimed as he walked from his room. He was still in slight pain, but not enough to stay in bed. He looked at the three who were dressed in their school uniforms, eating breakfast.

" Good morning, Shigure-san!" Tohru replied as she fixed his plate.

He patted her head. " Well, isn't this lovely? My future wufe is making me breakfast! How dear!"

" Oh!, well, um.." Tohru trailed off, blushing.

" Hey!" Kyo shouted throwing his chopsticks down. " Keep your hands off of her!"

" Wahh! Kyo-kun is being mean!" Shigure whined as he hid behind Yuki.

Yuki turned and smiled. " Oh, Shigure….I was told that nii-san didn't send him…." he said, a black aura surrounding him as he smiled.

Shigure gulped. Sheesh! Was everyone against him today? After settling down for a while, Shigure waved the three teens off as they left for school. Sighing, he went to call Hitori and Ayame for a nice cup of tea and a little chat about how he had met the eyes of the Devil.

* * *

" Hey! Cat!" Yuki called out to as they were changing classes.

Kyo turned around. " Who're you calling a cat, you damn rat?" Kyo shouted as he charged toward Yuki.

Yuki pulled Kyo into a new closet, earning some stares from the passing students. " Look you." Yuki growled, when they were inside. He had thought he had chosen a bigger closet. He was wrong. It was barely enough room for two. They were so close, they could feel each others body heat. Thank Kami-sama that it was dark because Yuki was blushing like a mad man. " you still owe me."

" I know." Kyo muttered. Was the rat not going to let him live it down? Kyo sighed as they heard the bell ring. " Is that all you needed from me?"

" I want you to stop by the student counsel room after school, and help me with some work."

" What the hell? You're the president, you should do it!"

" I can only do certain things at once."

Kyo growled as he reached for the door knob. He twisted it. Nothing. He twisted it again. Nothing. " Are you kidding me!" Kyo shouted.

" What is it you stupid cat?" Yuki asked, hoping they an get out of their positions soon.

Kyo turned and looked at Yuki, well tried to at least. " I think we're locked in."

Yuki blinked, and reached for the door. He twisted. Nothing. He twisted the other way. Nothing. Yuki cursed under his breath. He knew he should have gotten a key. They listened as the last bell wrung. Well. Now they were skipping.

" Damn rat! This is all your fault!" Kyo shouted trying to move around. It was no use. The space was too small.

" Stop moving you stupid cat!" Yuki growled. " and don't you think I know that?"

" Dammit!" Kyo muttered. " Imma break down the door."

" Oh, now you'r not. Its bad enough Haru breaks school property, you don't need too either, and how are you going to kick it down, when you have no space to move, eh?"

Kyo remained silent. Yuki was right. There was no space to have him kick the door down. He leaned back against the wall. " Dammit."

Standing in silence, the two of them thought of a plan to escape. Even when the bell rung, they yelled and shouted while the students who were passing by looked at the door, debating if they should open it or not. In the end, they didn't and walked to their normal class. Kyo cursed everyone who passed them and didn't open the door, while Yuki sighed and tried to think of something to do. Kyo was his for the day…so….

" Hey, cat." Yuki muttered breaking the silence

" What?" Kyo half shouted. He was irritated, and wanted to get out of the small space.

" Occupy me."

" What the hell? How am I supposed to give you something to do?"

Yuki shrugged, but they couldn't see it because of the darkness. " I don't know. Just do something. Sing a song."

Kyo blinked. He wanted him to sing? He crossed his arms. " No."

" You owe me, remember?"

Kyo cursed. " What song?"

" I don't know."

" Stop saying 'I don't know'! you gotta know something!"

Yuki sighed. Did Kyo even listened to his kind of music? " Uhh….do you know a group called ON/OFF?" he asked.

Kyo blinked in the darkness. " The twins? Yeah, I know them."

This time Yuki blinked. He did? " Well sing one of their songs."

Kyo glared. He glared so hard that he hoped Yuki felt it. He thought through the songs he had heard from the group. He began singing Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi. Yuki sucked in a breath. Kyo…he sound's just like the twins. If Yuki tried, he sounded like a dog dying. They heard the bell ring, but Kyo kept singing waiting for Yuki to tell him to stop. He voice gotten louder as he approached the middle of the song.

On the outside, a small crowd of student gathered around the door. All keeping quiet, as they heard the unknown voice. One of the students was about to opened the door until another stopped them. They all looked as a teacher walked up, pushing them out of the way, yelling for them to go to class. The group hesitated as the voice got louder again, while the teacher looked at the door.

On the inside Kyo stopped to catch his breath. Neve in his life had he sung the whole song. He only sung the first part of it, before listenening to the twins sing it. He knew the words, but he just never had the chance to sing it. The two jumped as there was knocking on the door.

" Hey! Who's in there?" they could tell it was a teacher.

" Sohmas!" Yuki called. " can you let us out?"

" Sohma?" the door opened, as blinding light greeted them. " What are you two doing in here?"

" Dammit." Kyo growled as he rubbed his eyes from the light.

" I pulled him in here to talk to him," Yuki said, also rubbing his eyes. " and the door closed we were locked in."

Kyo finally glared at the teacher. " Who in hell locks a door from the inside, anyway?"

" The janitor." the teacher replied. Then he looked at the both of them. " Who was singing?"

Kyo froze. They heard him? He looked around to see the small crowd of students. They heard him? Yuki was about to say Kyo, but Kyo shouted 'it was the dam rat'/

A/N: Hey guys...guess what? exams are almost over...! well, i took my Bio exam...and i was alseep during the first 30 questions and there was 60 so i know i failed that part...ehehee cause i guessed...never pull an all nighter with studing...it doesn't work...ehehee...oh and plese tell me if you are confused about a chapter...my cousin is living with me so updating will be a problems sometimes...it will be akaward to write lime and lemon, for the chapters...ehehe...


	15. Chapter 15

Yuki sat in his chair, looking over the requests for the school dance. He was ignoring Kakeru and Nao fighting over who was going to shoot fireworks, or have the whole school burn down. Kimi and Machi were….well…Kimi was forcing Machi to cosplay. But Yuki didn't pay any mind to them. He was thinking about Kyo. Yes…..the cat who was standing right at the door…..wait…what?

" Who are you?" Nao asked, looking at the orange headed person.

Kakeru chopped his head. " Baka! That's Yun-yun's cousin! Can't you tell? They look exactly alike!"

Yuki, on the other hand, smiled while griping Kakeru's throat. " What was that?"

" N-nothing!" Kakeru choked out.

Kyo sighed. So this was the student counsel room…..well at least the prince didn't have his mask on here. In fact….Kyo could tell that Yuki had it off. Strange….he always has it on, but when he's in here….he had it off….Kyo blinked as Nao approached him.

He glared as the first year examined him. " You're the president's cousin?" he asked.

Kyo glared. " What? You think I'm related to that ra….bastard?" Kyo shouted, before dogging a punch. He glared at Yuki.

" I do recognize him as family, Nao, but he is just a brainless idiot, who doesn't know anything." Yuki said smiling as a chilling aura filled the room.

Kimi shivered. " Yun-yun! Stop it! That's only for Kakeru!" she shouted.

Yuki sighed, ignoring all of the possibilities that wanted him dead. He looked at Kyo was ignoring them as well. Well, Yuki thought. At least he was good at that. But since when did Kyo start ignoring things? He usually responded. Or could it be that Yuki found out his little secret. That must be it.

" So, Whaddya want from me?" Kyo asked. Yuki didn't notice that Kyo walked up to him, somehow avoiding getting away from the others. He would admit that Kyo knew how to keep and hold his words.

" What?" Kimi shouted. " Could this be?" she ran up to Yuki. " Yun-yun! Tell me it isn't true!"

" Uhh….what?" Yuki asked. What would she know?

Kimi turned to Kakeru. " Its incest!" Kimi shouted.

" Don't go assuming things that aren't true!" Yuki shouted.

Kakeru patted Yuki on his back. " Don't worry, Yun-yun…" he said in an oddly serious tone. " Its okay to like the other gender…..just don't hit on me and we'll be alright…!" Kakeru fell to the ground as yuki punched him.

" you damn bastard." Yuki muttered.

Kyo sighed this time. So this is went on in the student counsel room. Well, so much for knowing that things were safe. He looked over at Machi and Nao. They seemed to be the only normal ones out of it. On the other hand…he took that thought back. Nao shouted at everything Kakeru did, while Machi ignored them all.

* * *

" bye Yun-yun!" Kimi yelled. " I have a date and can't be late!"

Yuki rolled his eyes. " Yeah." he muttered, looking at Kakeru who was packing his things as well. " Work?" he asked.

Kakeru nodded. " yeah, my boss keeps getting on to me for being late, so I'll try and get to work early today."

Kyo looked around. That Machi girl had already left, and Nao was packing his things, while glaring at Yuki. Well, at least he wasn't the only one who hated the rat. He watched as everyone left. Yuki walked Kakeru to the front of the school so Kyo was left in the room alone, looking out the window. The students…looking like little ants.

He blinked as Yuki walked back in, and sighed. " We didn't get anything done today." he muttered. Grabbing some papers and looking over them.

Kyo sat in a near chair, and watched as Yuki read over them. He didn't want to talk. Not after letting Yuki heard him sing. Oh, it was too embarrassing. He blinked out of his thoughts as he noticed Yuki staring at him.

" What?" Kyo shouted. What was up with people staring at him? Did he have something on his face or something?

Yuki shook his head. " No…nothing."

" What is it?" Kyo asked, his voice more calmer now. It did kill him to shout every day, but hey, it was his thing.

Yuki paused, then spoke up. " Why did you lie?"

Kyo blinked. That was what this is about? He shrugged. " I don't know." he admitted. " It seems to fit you more than it does me…."

Yuki ran up to Kyo and hugged him. Kyo was more taken back than Yuki. " Baka!" Yuki shouted into Kyo's neck, as he buried his face into it.

" You don't have to do things that's so nice all the time!" Yuki forced the tears that threatened to fall. Why? Why was it that Kyo always took the blame, but he did it for him? It make any sense!

Kyo didn't know what he was doing as his arms snaked around Yuki. It had been…yeah….forever since he had a hug with transforming. For what seemed like forever, Yuki pulled back and looked at Kyo.

" Sorry." Kyo muttered. " It seemed like you would like the attention more than I would."

Yuki blinked before pressing his forehead to Kyo's. " Baka." he muttered.

The next moment seemed like a blur to them. As if…then knew each other, but at the same time…they didn't. as if in a flash, Kyo shifted his head to where Yuki's lips fell upon his. Yuki blinked in surprise. It wasn't a demanding kiss. Short, sweet, and yet right to the point.

Kyo pushed Yuki back slightly. What has gotten into him? It was….it was as if…he was falling for Yuki. Did he have a crush on the rat? Was that what it was? Yes. Crush seemed to be the word…but it like more. Something more? Shaking off the invading thoughts, he pulled Yuki back to him, for another sweet kiss.

Still trying to register what was happening, Yuki responded. Something inside his mind was telling him to stop. Yes. Stop. But…he couldn't. he moved into Kyo's lap wrapping his arms around his neck, parting his mouth more, allowing Kyo's rough cat-like tongue to enter his mouth.

Everything was new to the both of them. Never in their life had they been so close like this, let alone with out fighting. Yuki suppressed a moan, as Kyo nibbled on his lip. It was new. The scent, the taste, touch, feel. All of it was new. They jumped as they heard a knock on the door.

Kyo roughly pushed Yuki off of him, as it opened.

" Yun-yun! Guess what…." Kakeru stopped his words looking at a flustered Yuki and a glaring Kyo. " Whoa…what happened in here?"

Yuki stood up, looking at Kyo who was acting as if nothing ever happened. " nothing. What do you want?" he asked. What had just came over them? Hormones. Yes that had to be it. Hormones.

Kakeru placed his bag on his desk. " Turns out I didn't have to work after all."

Yuki blinked. " Why is that?"

Kakeru shrugged. " Beats me." he looked over at Kyo who was glaring out the window. " What's up with him?"

Yuki looked at Kyo who glared. He shrugged looking back at Kakeru. " don't ask me." he sifted slightly, still feeling the feeling of lips on his. Only then, did he came to the conclusion, that there was something was wrong with him. Kyo on the other hand glared out the window. He had kissed the rat…that was all that was going through his head. I kissed the rat….

* * *

Walking on the way home, Kyo looked up at the sky. There was something wrong with him at that moment. It was like he had lost his soul and his body took over. He looked over at the rat who was walking beside him, steadily. He remembered he belonged to Yuki today. Damn that bet.

He blinked out of hi thoughts as he tripped over a tree branch that was sitting in the middle of the path. He jumped up and glared at.

" Damn branch!" he shouted, kicking at it.

Yuki blinked and looked at Kyo as he cursed the tree branch. Why was he cussing out a tree branch? He shrugged off the thought. It was Kyo. He cussed at everything. He looked behind him. Something was unsettling about the air. He jumped over at Kyo pushing him to the ground.

" What the hell?" Kyo shouted, before looking at what hit the ground.

A knife.

They looked up.

A laugh. A bone chilling laugh.

" you dogged it….I'm impressed."

The two boys stood up, looking at their attacker.

Kyo glared. " I take it you're the murder…." he growled. Looking at their attacker. " nee, Shigure?"

Shigure clapped. " Well, done Kyo-kun. I'm glad you figured that out, but I'm not Shigure."

" Well, you look like him." Yuki said, stating the obvious.

" Indeed, I am him. I guess you could call it….a second personality."

This wasn't Shigure. The Shigure they knew was an idiot. But this Shigure was like….a colder version of him.

" Where the hell is he?" Kyo shouted, running towards this new Shigure.

The new Shigure dogged easily. " he is asleep." he nodded as if he were addressing himself. " yes, he is long asleep. Oh, and Shigure is too much for me….call me…yes….call me Shino."

" What is the damn difference? They both start with S's!" Kyo went to throw another punch again, but was instantly throw against a near by tree.

" Kyo!" Yuki shouted. Why….why couldn't he do anything? He body was telling him to kill, but his mind was telling him to run. He looked over at Kyo who was struggling to his feet.

" Dammit…" Kyo growled, rubbing his head.

" Too slow!" Shino shouted, landing a pun into Kyo's stomach.

" Get off of him!" Yuki yelled as he threw himself on top of Shino and pulled him back off Kyo.

" Damn boy! Get off me!" Shino shouted, tossing his body back and forth. Yuki kept his grip, he wouldn't allow this…this imposter to hurt Kyo. Not that he would care. Wait….did he care?

Kyo regained his breath from the punch. What were they going to do? One, they lived in a house with a mass murder, two, it was their cousin, and three….well…he couldn't think of as the threw himself at Shino as well.

Shino flared. He cussed the two boys as he threw them off of him at the same time. Both of them landed on the ground. Kyo looked over at Yuki. While Yuki looked back what were they going to do?/

A/n: ehehe...well...i tried writing this chapter without being too...descrpitve...ehehe...but it was hard when you have two 12 year olds looking right over your shoulder while trying to wirte...ehehehi lost all consinteration. (i know i spelled that wrong) ehehe...i updated early this time as you can see. school was cansled (i spelled that wrong as well) for two days cause of the snow. stupid snow. now we have to make up exams...isn't that great? lol...look out for the next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

Kyo sat up. Darkness filling his eyes. What happened? He looked over near him, to see Yuki. He was unconscious. Kyo went to stand up and walk to him, but fell in the process. He looked down at his leg, pain shot up it as he went to stand again. He couldn't see. Something was blocking his vision. He felt his leg. It was wet. Blood. Was he bleeding? Yes, that had to be it. Moving his upper body, he crawled over to Yuki.

" hey….rat….get up…" Kyo whispered. He doesn't remember. What happened? He slightly shook Yuki. " hey….get up!" he said more loudly.

Yuki stirred, and opened his eyes. " K…yo….?" He asked.

" good, you're awake."

Yuki tried to sit up but something….a pain went through his arm. He looked at Kyo. He could see him. In the small reflection of the moonlight. He was covered in blood. Wet, and dried. " What….what happened?" he asked.

Kyo laid back on his back. He couldn't move his leg. " I don't know." he said, before plunging into darkness once more.

* * *

" _Run you idiot!" Kyo shouted as he tackled Shino. Shino fell to the ground as Kyo restrained his arms. Shino flared. Yuki looked panicked at Kyo_

" _What about you?" Yuki shouted._

" _Forget about me! Run!" Kyo shouted, but did no good as Shino kicked him off. Kyo landed against a bolder in which he hit his head hardly against. He groaned as something warm filled his face. He head was fuzzy. He looked over at Yuki who had side kicked Shino. Shino fell back, but only landed to his feet. _

_He charged towards Yuki, as Yuki dogged. Shino smirked. " Ah, very good." he said. Dogging a punch. " nothing less expected from the rat." Shino suddenly pulled a knife out of his….Shigure's Kimono. He threw it at Yuki, before he had time to react. It plunged into his shoulder as he let a scream that filled the night. _

_Shino smirked again, before pulling out another, and chunking it at Kyo, as he tried to stand up. Kyo cried out as well, his leg suddenly crippling him, not allowing him to move. He gritted his teeth as he pulled it out. Feeling what could be his bone that was being scrapped. He huffed and looked over at Yuki who had done the same. Well. Yuki was able to walk. _

_Shino chuckled. " Ah…tough boys." he said, pulling out another knife. " but it depends on how many you can doge." _

" _Just in hell, how many of those do you have?" Kyo shouted, feeling another pain into his other leg. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. _

_Shino sighed, and twirled another one in his hand. " That also depends on how many you want to know I have." Shino dogged as Yuki threw his own knife back at him. He tisked. " Yuki-kun. As much as I thank you for returning my knife, you could have at least wiped your blood off." Shino wiped the blade off on Shigure's kimono. _

_Yuki glared. Well, wasn't his idea great? Shino looked overt the blade, as Kyo removed his other knife from his leg. He threw it at Shino who was caught off guard and was grazed by the ear. _

_Shino held his ear. " Why you little…" he growled, feeling the warm liquid rush from his ear. He pulled out another knife, before falling to the ground. " Dammit!" he shouted, as he grasped his head. _

_Yuki quickly ran over to Kyo, who was looking just as confused as he was. They knew it. Shigure mush have been waking up. Yes…that was it. Yuki ran to Shino, kicking him in the side. Shino glared before he disappeared. Yuki bent down. _

" _Shigure?" he asked. He looked as a pair of black eyes opened. _

" _Yuki-kun?" _

_Yuki sighed. Relaxing a little. " Shigure….are you alright?" _

_Shigure smirked. " How easily you are fooled." Yuki gasped, but didn't have enough time to get away as he felt a hand shot up to his neck. Shino stood up. " How stupid can you Sohma's get?" Yuki's feet dangled from the ground. Had Shigure always been this tall? Height was the least of his problems. His wind pipe was being crushed. He could feel himself slowing slipping in and out of consciousness. He looked over at Kyo, who was already unconscious. He knew the both of them had lost a lost of blood and there was nothing they could do. He heard Shino's laugh as he slowly slipped into the pits of darkness. _

* * *

Kyo groaned as he opened his eyes. Whiteness filled it. Where was he? He blinked, adjusting his eyes to the brightness. He looked around hearing a beeping noise behind him. He went to lift his head, but only laid back when the pain got too unbearable. He looked as there was a knock on the door, and a man walked in with a clip board.

" Ah, Sohma-san. Nice of you to be up." he said, walking over to Kyo.

Kyo watched the doctor walk closer to him. " Who're you?" he asked.

" I am a doctor. A person with the highest degree from a university. I am also known as…"

" I didn't want a defection." Kyo growled, glaring at the man.

The doctor smiled. " Well, you seem to be doing well." Kyo only glared. The doctor looked through the papers. " Well, it seems as if you can be out of here in a few weeks."

" What the hell?" kyo shouted, before gritting his teeth in pain.

" You see, Sohma-san, you have a light concussion, and will have to be monitored for a while, and with the looks of you temper, I would safely say it would be best for your wounds too."

Kyo glared. " What about Hatori?" Kyo asked.

" I'm afraid that you have to remain at the hospital for this. Hatori-kun is only a family doctor."

" The hell! I am his family!"

" Ahh, but you are under far more worst condition than he can handle."

Kyo glared again. " what about the rat?"

" rat?"

Kyo mentally smacked himself. " Yuki." he muttered. How odd if felt having the rat's name slip off his tongue. In fact it felt a little….reliving. He decided to do it again. " Where's Yuki?

" Ahh, the other Sohma-san? He was released. He only needed stitches and rest. Aside form some bruising, he'll be just fine." the doctor said recording down Kyo's status.

Kyo grunted. Well. At least the rat was okay. As for him…not so much. He looked as the doctor checked his status, gave him pain meds, and left. Kyo looked out the window. Oh, how he hated hospitals. In fact he hated anything that wa related to doctors at all.

He looked as there was another knock on the door. A head popped in. Yuki. Wasn't he supposed to be at the house. News flash Kyo, something said in the back of his mind. A mass murder lives there. He shook it off ash Yuki walked inside.

" Hey." he muttered.

" Hn." Kyo said.

" How are you?"

" Good…I guess."

Silence.

" Uh…I heard that the doctor told you that you have a concussion."

" Yeah."

Silence.

The conversation wasn't getting the two anywhere. Kyo was annoyed how he didn't say anything and Yuki was annoyed how Kyo didn't say anything. Overall, there was a fight getting ready to break out in the hospital. They looked as another knock on the door jumped them from their thoughts.

" Uh…um…Kyo-kun?" Kyo blinked. Tohru opened the door, walking in with a basket. She looked over and saw Yuki she smiled at him. " How are you two?"

" Good. Thank you Honda-san."

" Hn,"

Tohru blinked. Then, realized she had the basket in her hand. " UH! I made you two you're favorite foods!" she said, shoving Yuki the basket who grunted, when it connected with his stomach. The girl sure did pack a punch.

Yuki thanked her as she announced she was going to check on Shigure, saying that he came home with a bloody ear for some odd reason. They watched as she left, and Yuki opened the basket. Hmm….it was all his favorite foods, along with Kyo's.

He looked at the cat. " Do you want to eat yours now, or later?" he asked.

Kyo shrugged. " Now I guess."

Yuki looked into the basket. " Which do you want?" he gave Kyo the basket to Kyo, as he looked through it, he picked up the bento with codfish. His favorite of all. Yuki shrugged and took out leeks and liver. It wasn't his favorite, but it was good. He looked as Kyo make a sound of disgust. Yuki smiled he hated leeks, that was right.

The two boys ate in silence, only enjoying the company of each other and the passing for birds every once in a while. They looked as a nurse walked in.

" Sohma-san?" she asked.

" Huh?" both of the boys answered.

The nurse looked at the two of them. Then over the papers she had. " Um….Kyo Sohma-san?" she asked.

Kyo glared as Yuki pointed to him.

The nurse smiled. " Its time for your operation."/

A/N: ehehee...guys sorry about this chapter...ehehe it would hev been up sooner, but i was grounded...so...yeah...next time, it won't happen again!


	17. Chapter 17

Kyo blinked then glared. " What operation?" he asked. He never heard of getting one. Was being crippled enough for her?

The nurse smiled. " I'm just puling your leg, Sohma-san." she walked over to him. " but it is time for your medicine."

" The hell?" Kyo shouted. " That damn doctor already gave me drugs! I don't need anymore!"

" yes, I know Sohma-san, but those were antibiotics."

" What's that?"

" it's a drug used to fight off infection. This one I'm giving you, is for pain."

" I don't have any pain!"

Yuki sighed. At this rate, Kyo would never get any better. He looked at Kyo, " just take the damn medicine." he growled.

Kyo glared a him. " No way! I'm not taking any of that stuff!"

Yuki retuned the glare. " You will take it."

Kyo turned his head. " I will not."

Yuki turned to the nurse. " I'm sorry, but will you leave us for a moment?"

Th nurse blinked. " but uh…."

" Don't worry…you can return in 10 minutes."

" Alright." the nurse nodded, before leaving.

Yuki turned to glare at Kyo. " Why won't you take the damn medicine?"

" It makes me feel high." Kyo muttered.

" You know what its like to be high?"

" No!"

Yuki sighed, leaning over Kyo. " We can do this the hard or easy way. Your choice."

Kyo smirked, oh how good it felt to have Yuki over him. He looked up into the eyes of his enemy. He hated him…but something told him that…it was more. No…it was his hormones. Yeah. Just a stage in life. But why did this stage cause him to shift his head and kiss Yuki? Surely that wasn't a stage. If it was, he would go and look it up in a textbook. Yep. He would do that right after he got out of the hospital.

Yuki wasn't surprised that Kyo kissed him. In fact, he was expecting it. Yes, he was expecting it fully. Wasn't he? If he was, then why did he feel like blushing like a mad high school girl with her first crush? Was that what this was? A crush? Yeah. It was a silly high school crush that will pass in time. Its all in time.

Yuki shifted his weight to where he was on one arm, only hovering above Kyo. His upper body weight, lying on Kyo's. he warned himself about his legs. Not to get to close to his legs. Kyo didn't seem to mind it all. He pulled Yuki closed to where all his weight was on him. Hmm…that was odd. Kyo shifted under Yuki. There….that's better.

Kyo groaned, as Yuki bit on his bottom lip. This damn rat, curse him to hell. That what Kyo wanted to think, but all that was in his mind was...nothing. It was blank. Yuki pushed his tongue pass Kyo's lips, his own roaming the cat's hot mouth. Yuki pulled back before he could go any further. He didn't want to hurt Kyo, on top of that…they were in a hospital! Hint, hint…thin walls.

Kyo growled as Yuki pulled back. The rat always had to think things through, didn't he? He tugged at Yuki's shirt, but that only earned a peck on the lips.

" Latter." Yuki muttered.

Kyo glared as Yuki crawled off the bed. Just in time, when the nurse walked in. she looked at the two boys, but said nothing. For some odd reason…it was hot. She smiled.

" Are you ready for your medication?" she asked, looking at Kyo.

Kyo glared at her. " I will not take that crap." Kyo growled, as he looked at the cup in her hands that contained the two pills.

Yuki knew all too well. It didn't matter. He tapped the nurse. " Excuse me, can you hand me them?" he asked. The nurse looked at him, and handed him the pills. She didn't know what he had in mind, but it must work. Kyo looked at Yuki with a raised eyebrow, as he walked toward him. " Are you going to take these?" he asked.

Kyo glared. " I will not!" he will not take any more pills. He already felt lightheaded enough from the kiss, and pill will not help it. Yuki sighed, and placed the pills into his mouth.

The nurse gasped. " No, those were for Sohma-san!" she exclaimed.

Yuki rolled his eyes. She reminded him of Tohru. He leaned over Kyo. The pills, were starting to develop a bitter taste in his mouth. No wonder Kyo hated them.

Kyo blinked as Yuki kissed him. In front of the nurse. He guessed Yuki didn't care. He returned it, feeling Yuki's tongue in his mouth. That was such a comforting feeling. Then, something didn't feel right as something was shoved down his throat and he swallowed. He tore his mouth form Yuki's, coughing. He glared.

" That was dirty!" He shouted.

Yuki smiled. " You wouldn't take them anyway else, so I had to think of another resort." Yuki frowned at the taste in his mouth. Those pills had stated to dissolve in his mouth. He looked at the nurse who was bright red. He smiled. " His pills are taken."

" U-uh…o-okay…" she stuttered, recording down some information, form Kyo's status, trying not to look at the two cousins who were kissing once again. This time, she decided to leave, after she took his blood pressure. Oh, didn't that just make her day? She decided to forget about what she just saw.

Kyo glared at Yuki as the nurse left. " Why did you do that?" he growled.

Yuki smirked, " you wouldn't have taken them either way."

Kyo blushed, before glaring out the window. Silence filled the room, as they snacked on the food Tohru had brought them, earlier. Yuki left after the nurse had announced it was past visiting hours. He waved to Kyo, who only nodded.

Yuki walked to the house. The dreaded horrors; where he lived. Well, it wasn't everyday you lived with a mass murder, that was your own family, and was out to kill you. Wasn't that peachy? Yuki sighed. Cheering himself up wasn't helping. Every time he took a step closer, he could get a sinking feeling in his stomach. Was that normal? Yeah, it had to be normal. Considering he lived with a murder. He walked to a tree and slammed his head against it. What was wrong with him? He didn't want to think about that!

Yuki took a deep breath. Okay, he could get this over with. Right? Yeah! He could! Now he was at the door, just staring at it. For some reason, he wanted to run back to the hospital and stay with Kyo until he got better. Wait, why was he thinking about Kyo at a time like this? He needed to open the door, take a bath, and go to sleep. That wasn't hard. Was it? He took another deep breath, and opened the door to see Shigure putting on his shoes. Well, wasn't that great?

" Oh! Welcome home Yuki-kun!" Shigure announced a little too loudly.

Yuki forced himself out of his thoughts. " Oh….hey." he muttered.

Shigure huffed. " That was a late answer!" he placed his hands on his hips, puffing out a cheek.

Snap out of it! Yuki thought. " Oh…hehehe…sorry!" he said. " I was thinking."

Shigure gasped. " What? Yuki-kun? Is it something dirty?"

Yuki punched the wall past Shigure's head. " What was that?" Yuki asked, giving his cold smile.

" I said I'm going out with my writer friends!" Shigure eeped, not long before he met the darkness again.

" That's what I thought." Yuki turned as he heard a clod chuckle. Chills ran up his spine. Was that…?

" Oh? And what was it that you thought?"

Yuki knew that voice. Was it? He slowly turned, meeting the cold eyes of Shino. Somehow….this wasn't going to be a very good night. /

A/N: Hey guys...sorry about this...but...Eyes of the Devil will be ending soon. i know...its kind of lame and things, but yeah, its going to end soon...im not going to tell you when, and i know that's mean, but i my self haven't figureed which chapter to end it...so...im sorry...


	18. Chapter 18

Kyo looked out the window. Something….he didn't know what, but he was scared…..what was he scared of? It didn't make any sense! Why in hell should he be scared, when there was nothing there to scare him? Ahh, he was idiot. The constant beeping of the medical machines rung his ears, to where he wanted to tear them out. Yuki was at the house. Dammit! Why couldn't he go to the main house? It was safer there! Kyo took a deep breath. He shouldn't get all worked up. It was bad for his nerves. Yeah, that had to be it. His nerves were getting to him. He closed his eyes, after growing bored of counting the stars, he was soon greeted by a deep sleep.

* * *

Yuki jumped back, holding his shoulder. And he had just got it stitched too! Dammit! He looked at the blood that was falling upon the floor, then looked back up at Shino. What was he going to do? He had no idea where Tohru was, and better yet, it was safer for her not to be there. Ahh! Why was he worried about her at this time? He was about to get killed and yet all he could think about was someone else's safety! Wasn't that great?

Shino licked the blood off the pole he had picked up. (where he got it from, I has no idea) he chuckled. " Dear, dear, Yuki-kun." he was sinister, Yuki would give him that. He looked around. He needed a weapon! Dammit! (ahaha, that seems to be my favorite word, but I don't cuss =.=;;) why wasn't there anything he could do? He quickly grabbed a near chair from the table and swung it just in time before Shino swung the pole. Both collided, sending both men backwards. Yuki's chair….broken….only if you counted to the seat, but that soon fell apart too. Shino's pole….not even dented.

Shino laughed, evilly. " You, know…" he sighed, looking at the pole, then at Yuki who was clutching his shoulder. Yuki looked at him, pain in his eyes. " You make this too easy…" Shino swung the pole. Yuki didn't even have any time to react as it connected with his head. Darkness filled his vision, as only one thought came to his mind as kept getting beat….

_Kyo…._

* * *

Kyo was greeted by a white light. A very bright light, and for a moment he thought it was the hospital lights, but it wasn't. he looked around….a plan whiteness. An empty space with nothing but….noting. Just him. He blinked as he saw a figure. A pale figure approach him. It didn't take him long before he could realize it was Yuki. His Yuki. What the hell? Since when did he start calling him his? He shook off the thought as Yuki was standing in front of him.

Yuki gave a slight laugh…. " Sorry." he muttered.

Kyo blinked. " For what?" he asked, looking at him. He was dressed in white. Why? Why was he dressed in all white? It didn't make sense…unless…..he grabbed Yuki's shoulder's and shook him so hard, that he thought his head might fall off. " Bastard!" Kyo yelled.

Yuki brushed off, Kyo's hands. " I couldn't do anything…" he muttered.

" Why the hell not?"

Yuki looked into the unknown space. " He was too strong….caught me off guard…" in the back of his mind he added kinda….

Kyo leaned down and placed his head on Yuki's shoulder. " But why…?" he asked, feeling his eyes burn. " You're stronger than me, dammit! Why couldn't you beat the bastard?"

Yuki shook his head… " I just couldn't okay?" he didn't know how to explain to the cat. He smiled, lifting Kyo's head. " Besides, you have other things to worry about."

Kyo glared at him. " like what?"

" Honda-san."

Kyo scoffed. " I'm not worried about her!" he shouted, wanting to hit the rat, but was only greeted by air. He looked up. Yuki was disappearing!

Yuki gave a light smiled. " It seems I have to go…"

Kyo shook his head. " You can't go!" he finally left the tears escape his eyes. " You're the only one who cares for me!"

" You have Honda-san."

Kyo glared at Yuki. " No!" he shouted, as he closed his eyes. " I-I…" he looked at the empty space below him, " I love you, dammit!" he shouted, he looked up expecting Yuki to say something, only to see he wasn't there. Kyo dropped to his knees, the tears falling out of his eyes, as he screamed into the empty space.

Once again….the cat was alone.

* * *

Over the next few days….Shigure was placed into a mental hospital, after Hitori encountered the experience of near death. Tohru was moved to a college, along with Hana and Uo. The day of the funeral, after everyone left, Kyo stood there looking at the grave. He couldn't describe the feeling he was feeling. (ahaha, that makes no sense.)

" Once again…." Kyo muttered. " I'm alone."

A single tear escaped his eye, before he turned to leave. The wind blew around him, as a peddle of a flower shifted against his cheek. He smiled, catching the pedal, then looking up at the sky….then again….he was never alone from the beginning.

THE END….. Please read my note ./

A/n: Wahhh! Its over! :'( jajaja, I know that was a lame ending having Yuki die like that….you must think I'm horrible…jajaja, but don't worry….I will be writing a sequel to Eyes of the Devil…..so, be on the look out for: Deceiving Lies…thank you all for being part of my story and i hope that you will be in deceiving lies...until then...


End file.
